Goodbyes are Never Easy
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: When they return from Volterra, Bella has to make a decision that will change the course of her life. Is the option she chose the right one, or will she realize its a big mistake too late?
1. Chapter 1

**okay peoples! this is Goodbyes are never easy. I really hope you like it. its just an idea i came up with. please, read and enjoy! this picks up right after Bella, and Edward and Alice return from volterra.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The whole plane ride back, I was lost in thought, trying figure out what was the right thing to do. Now, I was in Emmett's jeep, going back to my house. Edward kept telling me to sleep, but I couldn't risk it. I had no clue what might slip out of my mouth while I slept. I could feel Edward's gaze on my back, but I ignored it. About a minute away from my house by Emmett's crazy driving, I finally came to a decision. Alice is probley having a vision about it right now, but its too late. She can't stop me from what I was about to do. We pulled up to my house, and I saw Charlie peek out from the window.

I got out, and stumbled abit when I did. Edward got out too, and helped steady me. This did not help with what I was getting ready to do. Charlie came out the front door, and Edward let go of me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Charlie shouted, his face turing red. He continued shouting, but I ignored him, looking to Edward. This not going to be easy.

"Edward, I have to say something, and I need you to just listen." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"First, tell me you won't kill yourself just because something happens to me," I paused, and he nodded reluctantly." You know how thankful I am for everything that your family has done for me. I could never thank you enough for that. Edward, this is not easy for me to do, and I hope you know that. When you left, it killed me. It destroyed me. And now that you are back, I can't risk getting hurt like that again. I just can't do this. I can't just stand around and let you hurt me again. I can't be with you anymore. I would really appreciate if you and your family just left me alone from now on." I turned, and walked into my house when I finished, not looking past once. Tears were flowing own my face. I heard the door shut behind me.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have just disappeared like that. It won't happen again. Right now, I would really appreciate being alone. You can punish me in the morning." Charlie nodded, looking shocked. I turned, and ran up the steps, tripping twice.

I walked over to my window, which had been open for months now. I hadn't shut it since before Edward left. I pushed down on the top of it, and it slid shut just as the rain began. I gathered up my stuff, and went to go take a shower.

The shower didn't help me feel any better about what I had done, but I didn't think it would. I walked back into my room, and went to the window. When I looked out, I could have sworn I saw a blur of white and bronze disappear into the trees. Tears began to fall down my face again, but harder this time. I climbed into my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I still felt horrible when I awoke. I was still tired, bu got up anyways. My dreams had not been pleasant My dreams were haunted by the day Edward left me,and then it being reversed. Me leaving him, and the look on his face just tore my heart into pieces. I just couldn't believe I had actually left the love of my life.

I got up, got dressed, and pulled my hair back. I walked down the steps, and into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting there, eating bacon and eggs. Bacon and eggs is the only thing he can make without burning it. I looked at the clock, and realized what time it was. It was noon. I had no clue how long I had been asleep because I had no clue what time it was when I got home. I walked over and sat down at the table. Charlie looked up when I did. He set his fork down, and looked at me.

" Bella, where in the world did you disappear to for three days?" he asked.

"Alice dragged me off to California to straighten things out. It really was a 'he said, she said' kinda thing." I never was a good liar, but Charlie seemed to believe me." I really am sorry, and I shouldn't have gone without letting you know first."

We continued to talk about this for awhile. I ended up getting grounded for two weeks, and wasn't allowed to go anywhere without his permission, not like I have anywhere to go. When we finished talking, Charlie got up, cleaned his plate off, and went into the living room. I walked back upstairs, not exactly sure what I was going to do. I wasn't eally sure about much anymore. There was only one thing I was sure about.

I screwed up big time.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, so there was the first chapter of Goodbyes Are Never Easy. I really hoped you liked it. please r&r!!!!! let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of my spring break passed without anything big happening. I wasn't allowed to go down to La Push to fix things with Jacob, and he wouldn't talk to me. When I called, Billy just flat out told me that Jacob didn't want to talk to me. He seemed mad at me too, and I couldn't blame them. I really wish he would talk to me because I really need a friend right now.

Monday morning, I did not want to get out of bed. I made myself get up, and went through my morning routine. Not really caring what I wore, I put on jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. Grabbing my bag, I headed downstairs. Charlie wasn't here, so I was all alone. I started to reach for an apple, but changed my mind. My stomach probley couldn't keep it down. I headed out to my truck, and went to school.

On the way there, I was worring about what I was going to do if Edward was there.I really hoped, even though it hurt me, that he wasn't here. It would be alot easier if he wasn't. I pulled into a parking spot, and got out.

Of course, they were here.

Edward and Alice were in the spot they always parked in, just a few spaces down. Everyone was talking about them, shooting them, and me glances. Edward and Alice didn't seem to notice though, they appeared to be arguing. Alice was right up in Edward's face, gesturing with her hands. Edward retorted, calmly, but he didn't look happy. Alice said one more thing before walking away and to the building. When she pasted my truck, she gave me a cold look. Even though I should have expected it, it still surprised me and hurt. I looked back to Edward. He was leaning against his Volvo, pinching the bridge of his nose. I turned, and walked away before he could look up and catch me staring.

I was one of the first people in my first period class. I sat in the back corner of the class where I usally sat so not to draw attention to me. The one seat next to me was always empty because nobody ever wanted to sit next to me, and I was grateful for that. When the room was almost full, Angela came in, and Edward was a couple steps behind her. He went up to the teacher, while Angela looked around. When she spotted me, she walked back to where I sat, taking the seat next to me.

"I figured you wouldn't want to sit next to him," she said, a sympathic smile on her face. That was really nice of her.

"Thanks Angela. And your right," she smile again at me before turning her attention to the front of the room where the class had started.

Angela was in my next class too, and sat next to me in that class too. But she wasn't in my next class. And the seat next to me was open. Edward came in, and sat down next to me. He glanced once at me, but I wouldn't meet his look. I could see the pain that was etched on it. He didn't look my way again, and didn't say anything to me either. The same happened in my next class, he sat next to me, only looking at me once, never saying anything.

When the bell rang next, I was happy. It was lunch, and I didn't have to endure sitting with him. I gathered up my stuff, and left. When I got to the cafeteria, Alice was standing outside of it. She gave me another cold glance, before she looked away. Me, being myself, tripped over nothing, and fell. I saw Edward, who had just gotten to Alice, reach out to catch me, or at least help me up. Alice grabbed his arm, stopping him. She gave him a look, probley telling him something through her mind, before pulling him away. I gathered myself up, and got up.

When I got into the cafeteria, I looked at the table I usally sat at, and was confused. There was three empty seats. Mine was empty, of course, but Angela's and Ben's was too. I looked around, and saw them sitting at another table, on the other side of the cafeteria. I smiled at them, before going and getting my lunch, then joining them.

"Thanks Ang, " I said. She smiled at me.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Usually she didn't act like this, but I knew it was because she was concerned.

"There's not much to talk about. They moved back, who knows why, and Edward came over to my house to talk things out. We ended up getting in a fight, and I told him that I didn't want anything to do with him or his family, and would appreciate it if they left me alone." Angela and Ben looked shocked when I told them this.

"Why Bella? You were so much happier when he was around." she sked me.

" I didn't want to get hurt again. He hurt me once, so who says he won't do it again if given the chance." Angela didn't say anything to this, she just reached over and gave me a hug. We spent the rest of lunch in silence. When the bell rang, I groaned. Biology. Great.

When I got to the biology room, I went over to my table, and let my head drop down on it. I heard the stool next to me pull back, but I ignored it.

"Alright class. We will be watching a movie today. I want you to pay close attention because there will be a lab on it tomorrow." Great, I have to do a lab with Edward tomorrow.

The lights flipped off, and I raised my head. I could see Edward looking at me with a concerned face out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored him. I clenched my hands into fists and sat up straight on my stool. I had to fight the urge to reach out and take his hand like I used to when we watched a movie. The period seemed to go on forever, but finally the lights came on, and the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff, and decided that I was going to skip. As I drove home, I thought that my day couldn't get any worse.

But I didn't know how wrong I was.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, so there was chapter 2. i don't know ho many classes Bella has, or what order there are in so i guessed. All i know is that after lunch, she has biology, then gym. please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i have been very busy. i had two major reports that were due yesterday, but i got them finished, and can work on this again!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I drove home, I thought about what had happened at school. It was obvious to me what Alice and Edward had been arguing about. Alice didn't want anything t do with me anymore, just like I asked. Edward didn't want to do that. He wanted to be involved, or at least to catch me when I fall.

When I arrived home, everything _looked _normal. I got out of my truck, and went up to the house. I got the key out of the hiding spot, but when I put it in the lock, I realized the door was already unlocked. I knew I should have run away, like a normal person, but I didn't. I pushed the door open, and walked in. When I was a couple steps in, I felt a hard blow to my back. I went flying into the opposite wall, but didn't feel anything. My spine was broken.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a high, sorprano voice said. I didn't recongize the voice, but I knew who it belonged to. Victoria.

She flipped me over with her foot, and looked at me.

"Oops. I guess I broke your spine. Won't be any point in dragging this out anymore, " she said, and picked me up, and ran out of the house. She carried me a little into the woods before dropping me on the ground.

"We want this to look like an animal attack. No need for people to get suspicious." Then, she bent down, picked up my wrist, and bit down, right were James had. I couldn't feel it when her teeth broke my skin, and things began to become blurry. Suddenly, Victoria dropped my arm.

"Stupid mutts," she muttered, before turning to me. " I guess this is goodbye...for now." she said with a smirk, before disappearing.

A sudden burning overcame me. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I couldn't. My spine was still rendering me from moving. The burning started in my wrist, and quickly moved through my body. It felt like I had been lit on fire, and I would have given anything to make it stop. Things began to fade, and everything became black. Then, all I knew was the blackness, and the pain. I couldn't focus on anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After who knows how long of the burning pain, I could focus on other things. I realized what was happening. I was becoming a vampire. I was entering the world of which Edward and his family belonged to.

The pain began to fade everywhere but in my chest. There, it got worse, like all the pain was draining into my heart. My back arched off the ground a little before my heart gave it's last beat.

I was a vampire.

I listened to the noises around me, trying to figure out where I was. I could hear sounds of life around me, but nothing I hear seemed like a threat. I could hear the rustling of leaves and twigs, and water, far of in the distance. I was in the forest.

I opened my eyes, and got up. Everything was so _clear_. I could see _everything_. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. When I finished that, I realized it was the middle of the day, and it was the rare sunny day in Forks. There was no way I would be able to leave the woods right now. Then, I became aware of the burning in my throat. I was _thirsty_. I looked around, not _seeing_ any wildlife, but _hearing _it. I could hear a group of five deer in the distance. I quickly took off in that direction without thinking.

When I finished hunting, I had no clue what to do with the dead deer. People would get suspicious to find five dead deer, drained of their blood, in th middle of the woods. I dug a hole and buried them, not being able to think of anything else to do. Then, I began running. Just running through the woods, thinking.

A couple hours later, I was sitting up in a tree. I had decided when it got to be the middle of the night, I was going to leave. I couldn't stay here, people would know it was me. And I wasn't going to stay with the Cullens. There was no way I could do that without running back into Edward's arms, and I wasn't going to do that. I might someday, if I ever run into them, but not now.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air. Then, a sweet smell that I was drawn to reached me. I jumped out of the tree I was in, and took off in the direction of the smell, letting my senses take over. After running maybe half a minute, I came upon what was causing the smell. I was getting ready to pounce, ready to claim that sweet smell mine, when I realized what was going on in front of me. An anger boiled up inside of me, and I crouched to attack.

It was Victoria, crouched over a human, drinking their blood. But that's not what angered me. It was who she was drinking from. Charlie._ Charlie. My dad._ She was feeding on my dad. The anger in me that wanted to kill Victoria overcame the want to drink my dad's blood. I pounced on Victoria, sending her flying away from my dad.

"What the-" Victoria started to say, but I kicked her hard in the gut, sending her flying again. She got up, and looked at me.

"Ah, Bella. It's nice to see you again. I can finally finish what I started." With that, she pounced on me. She bit into my shoulder, sending a dose of pain through me. I kicked her off me before she could do anymore pain. We both got up, and began circling each other. I looked at her, wishing her nothing but pain. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground, screaming. I was shocked, but still focused on causing her pain. I walked over to her, and looked down on her.

"I guess it's over for you," I said, looking down on her. I bent down, and began pulling her apart. When I finished, I stopping wishing her pain. I had no clue what to do with her since I had no way to start a fire. A scream tore out behind me.

_Charlie._

I quickly rushed over to my dad, who was withering on the ground in pain. I wished I could make the pain stop. Suddenly, he stopped moving. At first, I thought that he had died, but then he screamed out in pain again. Then, I had an idea. I looked back at him, focusing on removing the pain, healing him. He stopped squirming then.

I guess I found my power. I could cause someone extreme pain, like Jane, or I can take the pain away, and heal them. I wondered if i could use it on more than one person at a time, and if it would work on me. Then I remembered the bite on my shoulder. Still focusing on Charlie, I also focused on my shoulder, trying to heal it. Slowly, the mark faded, before disappearing altogether.

I went back to Charlie, and took a good look at him. He was in his hunting gear he used when they were hunting for the _bears_. _He must have been looking for me, _I thought. I found a lighter in his belt, having no idea why he would have one, and used it to light Victoria on fire. I always kept one part of my mind on my dad. I picked him up, and took off running, trying to get away from the fire, which the smoke would attract people.

While I was running, I heard something. an approach, of three, coming from wherei had just left. I knew they were vampires bacause they smelled so different from humans. _The Cullens,_ I realized.

They must have saw the purple smoke of a burning vampire, and came to inspect. I stopped, not wanting them to hear me.

"It's...Victoria. But who could have done this? I don't smell the wolves," a voice I recognized as Carlisle said.

"It was another vampire," Jasper that time,"but who? Laurant was killed by the wolves. Who else is there?"

"I don't know," Carlisle again. "Edward, do you have any ideas?" Edward was the third vampire I heard.

"Yeah, I do. It was Bella." I was shocked. How could he have known it was mean.

"Edward, I think your right. We did catch Victoria's scent at Bella's house." Carlisle said.

"I'm not so sure. How could a newborn have the control to kill an older, more experienced vampire?" Jasper said.

"I'm sure. The scent has a hint of freesias to it, and, there is another scent here. A human scent. Charlie's. Bella killed Victoria to save her father." Edward had figured it out. He knew me too well.

"But how would she have the control?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. But we need to find whoever did this. We need to find Bella and Charlie." Edward said.

With that, I took off running as fast as I could.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, so there was chapter three! bella has found her power! she stil has the mental shield, and can extend it to others, but she has this other power too! if you think you know how Bella got this power from her human life, let me know!!!!!!!!!!**

**please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know i don't update much, so in really trying to make he updates longer. but if i cant, sorry. i don't plan the chapter ahead, it just comes to me as i write.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran, having no idea of where I was going. After running for so long, a wet dog smell met my nose. I scrunched up my nose, and slowed, wary of my surroundings. I heard an approach coming. I set Charlie down, and moved in front of him, facing the way the approach was coming. Soon, three wolves came into my view. The slowed when the saw me. The one in front was black, closest behind him was a russet colored wolf, then a sandy colored one. I knew who the russet wolf was, Jacob. They moved closer, staying close, and growling at me. The tan one saw Charlie behind me, growled, and tried to lung forward. Jacob moved in front of him to stop him, but looked like he wanted to attack me too. Then, I realized they didn't recognize me.

"Jake, it's me, Bella,"I said taking a couple steps forward. I forgot to keep part of my mind on Charlie, having been worried about the wolves attacking, and he screamed out in pain. I turned back to face him, and put part of my mind back on him. When I turned back around to face the wolves, they all looked surprised. "Please, just give me a chance to explain."

The black wolf looked at Jacob. He nodded at him, and Jacob ran off. I stood there staring after him. Soon, Jacob came back in a pair of cut-off shorts. He walked over to the big black wolf, and stood next to him. I could tell Jacob didn't still didn't believe it was me.

"Go ahead. Explain." Jacob said in a cold, harsh voice.

"I came home from school one day, and when I got inside Victoria was there. She took me into the woods to kill me. She began drinking my blood, but stopped when she caught the pack's scent." They looked slightly smug at that." I woke up three days later to find I was a vampire. I hunted a herd of deer, then began just wondering down. I caught the scent of my dad, and took off running after it, not thinking. My hunting instincts took over." The wolves looked disgusted. " I came upon Victoria drinking my father's blood. I completely forgot about the blood, and wanted to kill Victoria for daring to harm my father. I attacked her, and we fought shortly." I paused. I didn't know if i should tell them about my power or not. I decided I wouldn't unless they asked. " I managed to kill her, and shreded her. I found a lighter in Charlie's belt, and used it to light Victoria on fire. I stayed there until I heard an approach, then I took off running, and ended up here." I finished, and they were all looking at me.

"Bella," Jacob appartenly decided he believed me," how did you manage to kill Victoria? Your a newborn. We have been chasing her for months, and never caught her." Crap. I really had hoped he wouldn't ask about that.

"Do you remember when I told you about the Cullen's powers?" Jacob nodded, looking at me." Well, apparently, I have one. When I was fighting Victoria, I had wished she was in pain, I just wished her pain. The next thing I knew, Victoria was on the ground, screaming, and withering in pain. I used that to my advantage, and tore her apart, making sure she was in pain until I burned her."

"What happened just a minute ago? When Charlie cried out, and was withering, you just turned to him, and he stopped."

"That's the other part of my power. I can cause you pain, or I can take the pain away, and heal you. I have to keep part of my mind on my dad to keep him from feeling pain. I also used it to heal myself when Victoria bit me." Jacob nodded, taking in what I said. Then, his face turned harsh and cold again.

"Why did you run? Why didn't you just go back to your _Cullens_?" He said, sneering.

"Because, _Jacob_, I never went back to the Cullens. When we got back from our _trip_ I told Edward I didn't want anything to do with him or his family. He hurt me once, how did I know he wouldn't hurt me again?" Jacob's face softened when I said this.

"Do you know who it was that approached when you killed Victoria?"

"Yeah, it was three of the Cullens; Carlisle, Jasper and...and Edward." Jacob turned back to the wolves. The small, tan one whined looking at me, then at Jacob. Jacob turned back around to face me.

"Seth wants me to tell you he's sorry for almost attacking you."

"Seth?" Seth was the sandy colored tan wolf?

"Yeah. The other wolf is Sam." Jacob smiled at me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Bella, you need to get out of here if you don't want the Cullens to catch you,"Jacob said.

"I will. Thank you,"I said.

"For what?" Jacob asked.

"For always being there for me. And for letting us go."

"Oh. Bye Bells. Take care of Charlie for me." Jacob said. He sounded sad.

"Bye Jake. I will. I'll miss you." I waved, turned around, and picked up Charlie. When I turned back around, the wolves were leaving. I watched them until they were out of my sight, then I turned and left, not sure where I was going.

**_____________________________________________________________________________-- **

**Okay, i know this chapter wasn't;t very long, but the next chapter will take place sometime in the future. please review, and give me your opinion!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**wooo! I'm in a good mood so you guys get another chapter! its only a filler**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran for I don't know how long. It started raining in one place, and turned into snow. When it was snowing, I came out of the woods because I wasn't paying attention. I found out I was in western Canada. I ran back into the woods, and ran for a couple more minutes until I came to a small clearing that the snow hadn't reached. I went under a large fir tree just in cause it the snow made it into the clearing, set Charlie down, and sat down.

I had no clue what I was going to do when Charlie woke up. Would tell him the whole story? Would I tell him about the Cullens? Or would I just say I knew a family of vampires? And what would I say about Victoria? How would I tell him he was a vampire? How would he take it? Many questions like those entered my head as I sat there, waiting for Charlie to wake up.

After two days, Charlie's heart sped up. After five more seconds of the frantic beating, it stopped. I let my power drop, seeing as how he didn't need it anymore. Charlie just lay there, not moving or saying anything. I reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped up, and so did I. He sank into a crouch, and backed up against the trunk of the tree. I put my hands up, and backed up a couple steps. I wanted to go down into a crouch, but I fought it. I needed to calm him down.

"Dad, it's me, Bella. It's okay, I won't hurt you. Just calm down." I said, looking right at him. He looked back at me a minute, looking up and down, taking my new appearance in.

I did the same to him. He looked slightly taller, but I couldn't tell, he was still crouched down. The grey in his hair was gone, all black now. He looked cleaner, his features sharper. He was more fit, too. Pale white skin, the circles under the eyes, I was used to it. What scarred me was his eyes. Crimson red.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Charlie asked, coming out of his crouch.

"Yeah dad, it's really me."

"Bella, what happened to you? What happened to me?"

"Dad, you better sit down. It's a long story." He sat down, and I did the same. " it would be best you don't interrupt me. Ask the questions at the end." Charlie nodded, and I began my story, and explanation.

"Well, first of all, we're vampires. We were both changed by a woman named Victoria." I paused, and looked at Charlie. He looked shocked, but nodded for me to continue.

"Well,it all started when I moved to Forks. At school, I noticed some strange people that everyone else shuddered away from. After a couple of days, on of these strange people talked to me. After that, we quickly became friends. He was always telling me we shouldn't be friends, that he was dangerous. He never told me what he was. I had to guess myself. This person saved my life many times. I told him I had some ideas of what he was because I knew he wasn't human, but they were all wrong. I finally got my answers when I went down to First beach. Jacob and some of his friends were there. One of them had said ' the Cullens don't come here.' I got Jacob alone, and got him to tell me what his friend meant. He told me a story about his ancestors, and their 'mortal enemy'. They were, are, werewolves. And their enemies are vampires. I finally knew what he was, and I let him know that I knew. He told me all about him and his kind. I grew close to him and his family. They had been trying to protect me from Victoria, but, as you can tell, they failed." I finished. I had watered it down alot. I was going to tell him everything, but decided the Cullen's secret wasn't mine to tell. I don't know how it was different from telling the packs secret, but it just was.

"What do you mean 'they were, are, werewolves?" Charlie asked. I could tell he had alot of questions.

"Some of the men on the reservation have a gene in them that allows them to phase into a giant wolf at will. This gene is triggered when vampires are around, so not all the men can turn into them. They are different from humans when in their human form. The are faster, stronger, better hearing, warmer. All of that gets amplified when they don't age until they can control themselves enough to stop phasing. Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah make up the pack right now. It's their duty to protect the people from vampires. They didn't attack the coven, or family, that lived in Forks because they made a treaty with them many years ago. This family is different from most vampires. They don't drink human blood. They drink from animals."

"Leah?I thought you said only men turn into wolves?"

"Yeah, that's what they thought too."

"So, who is this family of vampires?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell. If we ever meet them while we are traveling, you will know who they are, and I can tell you the rest of my story."

"So, what do I need to know about vampires?" My dad asked.

"Well, first of all, you can not reveal the secret to any humans. If you do, the Volturi, which is the largest coven of vampires, and the rulers of our world, will punish you. They will either kill or change the humans who know, then they may or may not kill you. Second, you need to hunt every two weeks or so. I'm actually surprised you gone crazy from not feeding. Usually newborns don't have this kind of control. Older vampires have trouble resisting their thirst. I should know." I looked at Charlie. "Doesn't your throat burn?" I didn't notice the burn at first.

"Yeah, but I just pushed it to the back of my mind." I guess we have some kind of freaky control.

"Okay. Well, you should know that we look different. We've changed so we can catch our prey easier. Our looks draw humans in, even though their instincts tell them to stay away. My didn't though. We are also faster, stronger, rock hard, have better hearing and eyesight, and we are almost indestructible."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, there's only one way to kill a vampire: rip it to shreds and burn the pieces. Only a werewolf or another vampire could do this." Charlie looked shocked.

"Okay, what else do I need to know?" He really wanted to know everything right now.

"Well, we have to keep on the move. We can either be nomads, or if we chose to hunt animals, we can stay in small towns for short periods of time."

"What about all the myths and that kind of stuff? The sun, and garlic?" I laughed, and Charlie looked worried.

"Those myths are all lies. We can not turn into bats, you can see us in pictures and mirrors. And I already told you what can kill us. Garlic, wooden stakes have no effects. The sunlight thing has some truth to it. We can't go into the sunlight without exposing our secret, but it doesn't kill us. I can't explain it. You'll have to wait until a sunny day to see." I smiled.

"What else?"

"I don't know everything. Oh, yeah. Some of us have extra 'powers' that we carried over from our human lives. If you have a power, and what it is depends on you personality from when you were alive. It's not always a power. Sometimes it's a quality like strength or beauty." Charlie looked shocked.

"Wow. Do you think that either one of us has a power, or something?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I do. When I was human, one of th vampires I knew could read minds. All minds, except mine. So I assume I carried that over. I also have another power. I can cause someone however much pain I wish, or I can take the pain away and heal you."

"Wow," was all Charlie said. I chuckled at his expresion. He thought for a moment before coming up with another question.

"How do you become a vampire." I had forgotten about that.

"Well, you have to get bitten by another vampire. The venom on their teeth will spread through your blood, changing you. It takes three days, and is very painful. Probably the most pain you will ever feel."

"I didn't feel the pain the whole time. Only at the begining, and some time before I awoke." Charlie said, looking at me.

"I used my power on you."

"Oh. Last question. How does that Victoria women fit into all of this? The one who changed us?"

"I can't tell you that. Not yet." he looked slightly upset. I knew he really wanted to know, but that would have to wait. "So, how about I take you hunting?"

------------------------------------**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**okay, there was the next chapter. please let me know if you have any questions because i am sure you will! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**wooo another chapter!!!! this takes place three years in the future!!!! if you didn't read this authors note, there is a chance that you might be confused at first!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My dad and I had just gotten to a small town in northern Ohio. Finally, we had mastered our thirst. We had unbelievable control when we were newborns, but it was very hard for us to control ourselves when blood was spilled. Now, we can stand it. Our control was probably close to Carlisle's.

We were in Ohio because after being nomads for three years, we wanted to find a place to settle down in for a couple years. We had enough money because Charlie managed to get what was in his account, and I would work, or preform at clubs, and what not when we would stay in a town for a couple days. This small town, we decided, was not cloudy enough. We had been getting ready to go search somewhere else when it happened.

I heard a muffled yell, and footsteps coming from the alley a little ahead of us. No one else was around except for one guy who had just come out from the building next to the alley.

"Lauren!" The boy yelled, running into the alley. I heard a gunshot, a muffled yell, a yelp, and then a thud. Someone got shot. That boy got shot!

Without saying a thing, my dad and I took off running into the alley. I didn't even bother to go human speed,but my father did. We had to save that girl, and the boy! I got into the alley first, having run faster, and saw what was going on. The boy was laying in a pool of blood, coming out of his chest. He looked to be about 18, and he was almost dead. There was another, older, guy farther down the alley. He had the girl, and was about to rape her. She looked terrified, but she wasn't looking at the man, she was looking at the boy who got shot. She was worried about him. Suddenly, the guy looked up, and saw me.

"Don't move, or the girl gets it!" he shouted, pulling out a gun. Then, Charlie appeared right beside me. The guy, who was shocked by my dad's sudden appearance, pulled the trigger, shooting the girl right in the head. I focused on her, and the boy, trying to heal them, and take away the pain. They couldn't feel the pain, but there was no way I would be able to save them both. I hadn't mastered my power enough for that.

"Kill him," I said to my dad, nodding to the guy, who still had the dying girl in his arms."I'll take care of these two." I nodded at the two teens. Charlie nodded, and went to go take care of the guy.

I ran over to the boy, but he was unconscious. Then, I went over to the girl. She was fading, but was still awake. But barely.

"I need you to listen to me. I am a vampire, and I can save you and that boy over there. But, it means I have to change both of you. When you wake up, you won't be able to see anyone from your old life again. Do you want me to save you two?" I asked. She turned her head slightly to look at me. I put my hand over her wound to stop the blood from flowing out so quickly.

"Please...please...save...him first..." I took that as a yes, and set the girl down. I looked up at Charlie.

"I'm going to change them. I asked the girl, and she told me to." He nodded, looking slightly worried. I knew why. He was concerned that my control wasn't strong enough. I was too, but I had to try. I walked over to the boy, and bent down. I scooped him up in my arms, and brought my head down to his neck. I paused before biting down on his neck. I let my mouth linger on his neck long enough to put venom in his blood. I made sure my power was still on him so he didn't have to feel the burning. Then, I got up, and went to the girl. Lauren, I think her name was.

When I got to her, she had passed out. I looked down on her, and felt sorry for her. I could tell that she had had a hard life. I picked her up in my arms, pushed her hair back out of her face, and bit down on her neck. I did the same thing I did with the boy. Only staying as long as I had to, and made sure she couldn't feel the pain. I looked over at Charlie. The guy was dead, in the corner. There was a gun wound in his head, the gun laying close to his hand. It looked like he killed himself.

"Grab him. We need to get out of here," I said, nodding to the boy. Charlie picked him up, and walked over to me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Into the woods. We'll run for awhile, then find a secluded spot in the woods to wait for them to wake up." Charlie nodded, agreeing with my plan, and we took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ran for a couple of hours, staying in the woods once we reached them. I stayed in the front, leading the way. Finally, we came to a spot, deep in the woods where a tree had fallen. We set the two under one of the trees, and my dad sat down. He looked up at me when I didn't join him.

"I need to hunt. I'll stay close enough." I said and he nodded. We didn't know what would happen if I got too far away from the one I was using my power on. I took off running into the trees.

After taking down a couple of deer, I returned. They were all in the same spots. My dad had a clouded look in his eyes, which I knew meant that he was lost in thought. I decided to take a closer look at the two teenagers we had saved.

I looked at the boy first. He looked to be about 18 years old. He was good looking. He was around 5'10, and was fairly muscled. His hair was blond, and cut in a skateboarder style. He was kinda tan, and had a well defined face. I knew no human girl would be able to keep their hands off him when he was a vampire.

Then, I turned to the girl, Lauren. She looked to be 17, maybe. My guess was that she was 5'5. Her body had curves, but was muscled. I could tell that she played sports. Her hair was strawberry blond, and was cut in an angular bob just past the sides of her face. Her face was almost heart shaped, and she had rounded features. Also, her face was dotted with freckled, but they were had to see from the dirt and blood that was all over her. She had the look of an ordinary girl, but she was pretty.

I looked down at myself. I was covered in mud, and blood. Charlie was too. The blood didn't smell too good anymore seeing as it was dry. I needed to change my clothes, but I didn't have any to change into. We had left our other clothes in the town we were in before we saved the two.

I settled back, and let my thoughts wonder, keeping a small part on the two changing, and waited out the next three days.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, I have a couple things to say.**

**one, this is not the Lauren from twilight. this Lauren is some what of my own. She is one of my friends, but i changed some things, like age.**

**two, bella looks just like she is described in breaking dawn, but her hair is straighter.**

**three, charlie does not have a power and,...**

**four, please please please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, i just decided that i wanted to post a chapter. I'm online right now too( have 2 pages pulled up) and I'm arguing with someone over whether or not ice cubes have a smell. please, let me know if you think they do!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For three days, we sat there. Charlie got up to go hunting one day, but other than that, we didn't go anywhere. No humans even came near the area we were in. Every once in a awhile we would talk, but usually we were caught up in our thoughts. One the beginning of the third day, we had one of these rare conversations.

"Do you think they will want to stay with us?" I asked. I really didn't like the idea of letting two newborns go off, alone.

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see when they wake up." My dad replied, shifting his position so he was facing me. I guess we were both glad to have something to talk about instead of being lost in our thoughts.

"I just don't like the idea of turning them out on their own. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I don't like that idea either."

" I wonder if they will have any powers. It would be cool if they did." I said. My dad nodded. He didn't have a power, but he was very protective of me. He didn't like the idea of letting me go off on my own even if I was vampire.

"I hope they want to stay with us. I would really like that. To start our own coven." I changed it back to the first subject.

"It would be nice. To have a family."

"A family," I said quietly. It reminded me of how close the Cullens were."Yeah, a coven that was so close that we were a family. That would be nice."

"And you would be the leader. The head of our coven." That surprised me. Were did he get that idea from? I never told him about anything like that.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"Because,you were the first vampire. The one that knows the most." That did make sense.

"Oh. But where did you get the idea for us to have a leader?"

"Well, someone needs to be in charge. Don't other covens have leaders? Or even nomads? Don't they have leaders?" That was a good point. Someone does need to be in charge.

"Yeah, they did. Nomads do too, but usually they travel in alone or with a mate."

"Why are the groups of vampires usually so small?" He was really getting into this.

"It's unusual for us to travel in larger groups, let alone settle and live in one place. They think that our feeding is 'un-natural', but they can't live in one area cause of their feeding. Also, our kind fight alot. We knew each other before we changed, and there is only two of us. That's why we don't fight." I explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." We sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"They should wake up soon,"Charlie said.

"Yeah,"I said quietly,"I hope they like us. And that they aren't mad at me for changing them."My dad didn't say anything.

We sat there, watching the two change. Then, suddenly, the boy's heart sped up. A couple seconds later, Lauren's did too. Then, the boy's heart stopped, followed by Lauren's. I didn't move, and neither did Charlie. We didn't want to startle them. I let my power drop seeing as the transformation was done.

"Lauren..." the boy spoke with out moving. He had said her name quietly, and slowly, as if he wasn't sure she was there.

Lauren jumped up off the ground, and pressed her back to the tree. When she jumped up, the boy startled, and jumped up too. He looked around, and growled when he saw us. I stood up from my place on the ground, and so did Charlie. I put my hands up, and backed away. Charlie copied what I did.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I said, in a low, calm voice. The boy growled more, but the girl straightened up a little.

"Are you the girl who saved us in the alley?" she asked, wary.

"Yes. It's okay. We just want to help you." I said. She straightened up completely, and looked around.

"Anthony?" she said when she saw the boy." Anthony!" she ran over to him. When she said his name, he straightened up, and looked at her. When she reached him, he pulled her to him in a hug. They just held each other a moment before Anthony pulled back a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lauren smiled, and nodded. "What happened?Where are we? What happened to that guy? Who are they? And why does my throat burn so bad?" he said, and they separated to where they were just holding hands.

"Well, you two were shot after that guy tried to rape Lauren, and I asked Lauren if I could change you two. You are vampires. We are in the woods somewhere, I'm not sure where though. The guy is dead, we killed him. I'm Bella, and that is my dad, Charlie. And your throat burns because your thirsty." I said. They both looked shocked.

"Thirsty? Like, for blood?" Anthony asked. I nodded." So, we have to go feed off some humans so we won't die?" he asked. I burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"You shouldn't believe all the myths you hear. Yeah, we drink blood, but you don't have to feed of humans. You can feed from animals too, its just not as good. And you won't die from not feeding, you're already dead. You will just ge really weak. Come on, we'll take you hunting, then I will finish explaining." They nodded, and the four of us took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we hunted, we found a small stream running through the trees to clean up in. After we finished, I took a good look at Lauren and Anthony to take in their new appearances.

Lauren was slightly taller, and more built, and was seventeen. She had well defined muscles hidden beneath her curves. To a human it would just look like she played alot of sports, but to vampires,it showed that she was stronger than normal vampires. Her features were still round, and smooth, just...paler. She even still had the freckles. Her hair was slightly longer,brighter, straighter, and cut to more of an edge. It framed her face perfectly. The one big difference was the eyes. Crimson red. But, she was beautiful.

Anthony was, just as I thought, beautiful, even for a vampire, even though, in my eyes, he couldn't compare to Edward. He was eight teen. His dirty blond hair just covered his eyes, and swept off to one side perfectly. He had high cheekbones, and a strong jaw. He had muscles, but not too many. He was taller, around 5'11. He had this bad boy look to him, and it just drew you in. His eyes, which were the bright red of a newborn, went with it all perfectly. I knew that any human girl would die to have him.

Then, I answered their questions the best I could. I explain that they are vampires, how they were changed, and why they didn't feel pain. I explained the rules, and punishments. The normal hunting style, and our hunting style. The nomad life, and the temporary residence. What was, and wasn't true about the myths. I explained everything. I even told them about mine, and Charlie's human lives, but I told them as much about the Cullens as I did Charlie.

"So, you guys are looking for someplace cloudy to stay?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah. And, well, we were wondering if you two wanted to be part of our coven?" I asked.

"Really?" Lauren said. She looked excited. She turned to Anthony, and he nodded.

"We would love to," he said.

"Great!" I said. " So, if you guys don't mind me asking, what was your guys lives like before we changed you?" I really was curious to know.

"Oh. Sure, I can tell you." Lauren said.

"Well, a year before I was changed, my parents had gone out in the rain to get some stuff from the city. A couple hours later, they still hadn't returned. Then, I got a call. They had died when their car slid into on coming traffic. I was devastated. I didn't have any living relatives, so I called Anthony. We've known each other all out lives, and had been dating a year. He told me I could come stay with his mom and him until I got a place of my own to stay at. His mom was a druggie, and was never home so she didn't care. Hid dad walked out on them when he was little. We dropped out of high school so we could work full-time. I stayed with them until a month ago. I found a place to live, and moved out. I was walking home from my job, waiting for Anthony outside of his, when that guy grabbed me. Well, you know the rest." Their story was really sad. Neither of them had people who cared about them, and this life just seemed better for them both.

"Didn't the police or anyone help you when your parents died?" My dad asked.

"No. We lived in a bad part of town, and no one really cared around there." Lauren said.

"Well, we care about you, and we'll take care of you." Charlie said. I was shocked. Usually he didn't show this kind of emotion. He was already protective of them. I guess that's his talent.

"We need to head off. We'll have to wonder more until your guys eyes fade. Then we can pick a house and settle down. It will give us more time to get money too, I guess." I said. Everyone nodded, and we headed off, me in the lead. I was so happy to have a family again that I almost forgot that somewhere out there the Cullens were looking for they knew we were vampires.

Almost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**it took me forever to write this chapter!okay, so lauren and anthony are awake! I hope you like them. Anthony is my friend's, lauren, creation. I promised her i would make her a character in my story, and she wanted a mate , so here he is.**

**hope you liked the chapter! please review and let me know what you think!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, so i am having a little bit of a writers block on this story. i have all these ideas for new stories, but none for this one! i know where i want this story to go, i just having problems getting the chapters might be kinda short. sorry!**

**okay, so this will take place two years in the future. Bella's point of view as always.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally, we had found a place to settle down in. We had been traveling for two years, waiting for Lauren and Anthony's eyes to fade. We had gotten enough money from random things to buy a house, and cars. It was pretty easy to get the money with never having to sleep, and our looks.

We got a nice sized house in Montana, just a couple miles away from Helena. It was more like a large cottage, but I liked it. It was on the outskirts of town, and was surrounded by trees. It had two stories, and was mostly wood. On the first floor was a kitchen, not like we needed it, a dining room, which was a meeting room for us, a large den, a bathroom,and an entryway that had a large staircase. Upstairs was four bedrooms,one of which we turned into a study to share, another bathroom, then each room had a closet. The walls and floors of every room, except the bathroom, and kitchen were wood. In the den there was a large stone fireplace. It wasn't anything grand, but it was cozy.

We also had a four car garage on the side of the house, thanks to Anthony. Charlie had a dark green truck, Anthony, and Lauren had a red Ferrari, and I had a midnight blue corvette **( a/n: cut me some slack, i don't speak car and driver!).**I also had a black motorcycle. I had to convince my dad to let me get it because even though I can't get harmed from riding on it, he is still over protective. The sports cars, and the motorcycle are not the best cars for driving in snow, but we manage. And it's not like we are gonna loose control of the car.

Anthony, and Lauren had settled into this life very well. I can tell that they are very happy, and I'm glad that I changed them. As I have discovered, they each have a unique personality.

Lauren is loud, and hyper, but can be serious when she wants. Most of the time , she acts like a five year old child. She loves sports, but we won't let her play on any teams in our new school for obvious reasons. Despite her normal behavior, when you need her to, she is the best person to talk to. Lauren has an emotional side, and I can tell her alot, but not everything. She also has a power. She can change hers, or anyone else's age. I guess it comes from her behavior. It will come in handy because now we will be able to stay in one place longer.

Anthony is a wide variety of things. He is very protective of Lauren. He went off on me once because we got in a fight over whether or not she was controlled enough to be around humans. But he is a really nice guy. He likes to joke around, and loves challenges. He doesn't like anything that will hurt his pride, like me kicking his butt. Anthony also has a softer side. He is there for Lauren when she needs him, and is just like a big brother to me. He doesn't have a power, but is incredibly gorgeous.

Charlie is also adjusting nicely to this life. He likes being able to go places he couldn't before, and do stuff he couldn't. He is very protective of all of us. My dad can't remember alot from his human life. He remembers me, mom, Billy, Jacob, and some other things. The rest of the stuff has to be provoked for him to remember. Lucky for me, he didn't remember the Cullens from what I could tell, and I didn't bring them up.

We all had to find a roll in this got a job at the police station, and the three of us are enrolled in the high school here. Lauren is a freshman who just turned fifteen, Anthony is a sixteen year old sophomore. And I will be the oldest, a seventeen year old junior. All of this is thanks to Lauren's power. We are all going by the name of Swan.

"Bella, we have five minutes before we need to leave!" Lauren called from downstairs. I sighed. Lauren was excited because she was actually going to get to finish high school for the first time. None of us except Charlie had, but she was the only one who was truly excited about it.

I walked over to my mirror to get one last look at my outfit before heading downstairs. I had on dark gray skinny jeans, a white, v-neck, halfway sleeved shirt, and a pair of knee high, black boots. Over my shirt, was a fitted leather jacket, zipped halfway up. My hair, which I straightened, was pulled back in a ponytail, and some of the front was left down to frame my face. My eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and charcoal colored eyeshadow. My lips were red from hunting earlier that morning. I deemed myself ready, grabbed my book bag, and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Lauren and Anthony were in the den. Charlie had already left for work.

"Finally, lets go." Lauren said when she saw me." Well, you look hot today." she added. She said this every day, and I always replied, " So do you."

She had on light jeans, a bright green polo shirt, and her converse. Anthony had on normal jeans, and a hoodie. I couldn't see what color the shirt he had on underneath it was. They grabbed their stuff, and we headed to the garage. There wasn't any snow on the ground, so I decided to take my bike.

"I'm gonna ride my bike to school today." I said to the others. Anthony smiled.

"Can't wait to see the look on their faces when you show up on it," I had never ridden my bike to school before. I smiled at him before putting my helmet on. I didn't need it, but I could get in trouble if I didn't wear it. They climbed in the Ferrari, and I on my bike, and we headed off to school.

When we got there, all heads turned in direction of my bike. Some people moved closer to get a look at it, but backed away when they saw it was me on the bike. Most of the kids in this school were afraid of me. I wasn't very nice to them, but Lauren and Anthony were. They enjoyed hanging out with the kids from school. I didn't have a problem with them, I just didn't want to risk getting too close to them. They didn't need to get involved with our world. I put my helmet on my bike before walking into the school with my 'siblings'. When we got into the school, we all went our separate ways, me heading to my algebra class.

I was among the last of the students to enter the classroom.I took my seat at the back of the class, where I would pretend to not listen, even though I was. Then, the bell rang, and the teacher, Mrs. Palmer, walked into the class. She was a really nice teacher, but she could be kinda strange sometimes. Like, she liked to sing to us.

"Alright class, today we have a test over the last unit. No talking once I have-" but she was cut off by someone walking into the class. I didn't look up until I heard the voice.

"I'm new here." she said," my name is Rosalie Hale." I glanced through my lashes. I had been having so much fun with my family that I had pretty much forgotten that they were looking for me.

"Well, Miss Hale, we are just getting ready to take a test. I won't make you take it, so just pick an empty seat, and sit quietly until the test is over, okay?" asked. Rosalie nodded, and looked around. When she saw me, I saw her gasp, but I couldtell she didn't recognize me. She didn't recognize me, she just knew I was a vampire. She came to sit in one of the empty seats next to me.

"Your a vampire?" she asked in a voice that only I could hear. I bent over the paper that had just been placed in front of me, and nodded my head. I saw her lean back in her chair, watching me. I could tell she was waiting for me to finish so we could talk. I went through the paper at a speed slightly faster than human. I remembered all of the answers, so it was pretty easy. When I finished, I stood up, and took it to the teacher's desk. I heard Rosalie gasp softly as she saw what I was wearing.

"I love your outfit," she said when I sat back down. I decided that I was going to start playing with her soon. "Do I know you, because you look very familiar to me." she said.

_I guess you don't remember me. _I thought.

I decided I was going to play with her now. I turned to face her slightly, and smirked. " I guess you don't remember me, Rosalie." I said. Her face showed shock, and I laughed quietly to myself. " Although, I don't blame you. I was just a human last time we met, and you never really did like me." Then, it hit her when I said that.

"Bella?" she asked. I smirked again. The phone rang at the front of the class, but I didn't listen. I just watched Rosalie out of my face as she thought.

"Bella?" the teacher called out. I looked up at her."Please come up here." I walked up, confused about what she wanted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your father called. He needs you and your siblings home right now. " she said. I nodded, and walked to my desk.

"See you later, Rosalie," I said, slightly sarcastic. She gave me a glare, obviously not liking my tone.

I put my stuff in my locker, and headed to the office. Lauren and Anthony were waiting for me.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"There's vampires here. I had one of them in my first period class." Anthony said. "I texted Lauren to tell her, then sent Charlie a text to let him know. He called the school to get us out so we could talk. He gave his work some kind of excuse so he could get away."

"Yeah, I know that there are vampires here. One of them was in my class too."

"Is it the coven you told us about?" Lauren asked as we reached our cars. I had told them that while I was human, I met a coven of vampires, fell in love with one, and they left. I didn't tell them anything else. I didn't even tell Charlie that much.

"Yeah, it is." With that, I put on my helmet,and got on my motorcycle. Now was the time that Charlie would get the truth.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, so there was the next chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long!!!**

**Mrs. Palmer is a real person. she is my math teacher, and she does sing to us. she is the only teacher in our school who read twilight, and she actually read my first story, I am Strong.**

**please, review and let me know what you think!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay, i just had to write this chapter! i was thinking about it all night, and i didn't want to wait! hope you like it! sorry if i don't get everything in her story right, but i don't have the book with me to check!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we got back, my dad was just getting out of his car. We all pulled into the garage, parked our cars, and went into the den. After we all sat down, they turned to face me.

"So tell us about this coven. You say you know them." Anthony said.

"Bells, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, do you remember right after you woke up from your change, I told I knew a coven of vampires when I was a human?" Charlie nodded. " Well, they're here."

"Oh." he said." So, are you going to tell us about them?"

"Yes, I will. But promise you won't get mad. And please don't interrupt." They all nodded. I took a deep breathe before starting my story.

"Well, it all started when I moved to Forks. On my first day of school, everyone was interested in me. At lunch, I noticed this group of people sitting by themselves, not talking or eating. It was the Cullens." Charlie hissed when I said their name. I shot him a look before continuing. " I asked a girl, Jessica, about them. She told me how they were all together, and how they were all adopted.

There was Alice, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, and...Edward. Edwrad was my lab partner in biology. He sat as from me as possible, and bolted as soon as the bell rang. At the end of the day, when I went to the office to turn a slip in, he was there. He was trying to get out of biology.

"The next couple of days, he wasn't there. I was always looking for him, but he didn't show. When I was starting to loose hope, he returned. In biology, he introduced himself. We talked, and he seemed very nice to me. After that, we started to become friends, despite him telling me that I should stay away from him, and that he was dangerous.

"Then, one icy day, I had just arrived at school. I had turned when I heard a screeching noise, and saw a van coming straight at me. I thought that there was no hope, that I was going to die. Then, Edward was next to me. He stopped the van, and saved me. That wouldn't be the first time he saved me. After that, I was sure that something was up with him. That he and his family weren't human. I just didn't know what they were.

"I finally got my answer. One day, I went down to first beach on the reservation with some friends. I had asked Edward to come, but he declined my offer. Jacob Black, who is the son of one of my dad's old friends, was there. One of his friends had said that the Cullens don't come there. I was curious, and decided to get Jacob on my own so he would tell me. I tricked it out of him. He told me an old legend about werewolves, and 'the cold ones.' He thought back then that it was just a silly old myth, but he later learned the truth.

"That night, I looked it up. I finally had an answer. Edward was a vampire. But I wasn't afraid. I just didn't know how to tell him that I knew.

"When I went with my friends to Port Angeles, I wondered off on my own while they were looking at dresses. I got lost. These guys found me, and corned me. They were going to rape me." Charlie looked shocked at this. I never did tell him about it. " Out of nowhere,a silver Volvo showed up. Edward got out, and saved me from the creeps. After that, he took mt to the restaurant that I was going to eat at with my friends. We talked, and afterwards, he drove me home. It was on the way home that I told him that I knew what he was.

"We grew even closer after that, and began dating. He was always cautious around me, never wanting to hurt me.I fell in love with him. One night, he took me to meet his family. They all welcomed me warmly, and I found out about some of their pasts.

"They took me to a clearing behind their house to watch them play baseball. It was all going well, until a group of nomad vampires showed up." Everyone gasped at that. " They heard them playing, and wanted to join. When they saw me, they were shocked. The leader, James, was a tracker. Edward took me away to protect me, and I became James' most interesting game.

"I went home, and told my dad a lie. I packed my stuff, and left for Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Esme, the mom of the family, were going to keep guard on my dad, while the others were going to hunt James, and the woman,Victoria, who was with him. The other member who was with them, Laurent, said he didn't want anything to do with them, and went to Denali, where there was another coven like them.

"James had gotten away from them, and Edward was coming down to Phoenix to get me. While he was flying down, James tricked me. He made me believe that he had my mom. I snuck off to save her. When I got to the ballet studio where he was, I found out he didn't have my mom. He had tricked me.

"James began torturing me. He broke my leg, and gave me several cuts. Then Edward showed up. While they were fighting, James had gotten back to me, and bit me. Some of the others showed up, and killed James. Carlisle, the head, and father of the family, was a doctor. He had mastered his thirst, and was a doctor. Him, and Edward had been fixing me, when they found the bit. Edward didn't want to doom me to this life, and managed to suck the venom out of me. I lived. We told everyone that i had fallen down a flight of steps due to my clumsiness.

"That summer was the best of my life. THe Cullens became like a second family to me. I had Edward, and I was happy. But at the end of summer, everything went wrong.

"It was on my birthday. I had gone over to the Cullen's house after school because Alice, who I had become my best friend, was having a party for me. I had been opening something when I got a paper cut. Jasper, Alice's mate, didn't have very good control, and lunged. Edward stopped him. I got my arm cut open when I fell on glass. Carlisle patched me up, and Edward took me home.

"He didn't act the same after that. He was more different. A couple days after my party, he took me into the woods. He told me that they were leaving, and that he didn't love me. Then, he left. I tried to follow him, but I couldn't. I got lost. Eventually, someone found me. I never was the same after that.

"For months, I didn't do anything. I was a zombie. But, then I started hanging out with Jacob. He was like my sun, and made me forget the bad stuff. I later found out that he was a werewolf. The pack of wolves in La Push had been hunting Victoria. She was after me for revenge. The pack was made to destroy vampires.

"One night, Jacob was bringing me home, when he caught the scent of vampire in my house. I saw a car across the street, and knew it was a Cullen. Jacob ook off, and I went inside to see who it was.

"It was Alice. She had come back for certain reasons. She stayed, but the next day, she found out that Edward had gone to Volterra. He wanted death. Alice and I took off to save him. We got there in time, but we had to go see the Volturi. They found out that I knew about vampires, but they let me go with the promise that I would get changed.

"The whole way back, I was lost in thought. It turned out that Edward made his family leave. He did love me, and had left to protect me from himself. I wouldn't talk to him, and was very hesitant.

"When we got back to my house, I told him to leave me alone. That I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He had hurt me once, and he could do it again.

"At school, we ignored each other. After school one day, when I got home, I knew something was wrong. The door was unlocked. I knew I should have run, but I didn't. I went in. Victoria was there. She took me into the woods to kill me, but ran when the wolves got near. I spent three days in pain, and when I woke up, wondered through the woods. I caught the scent of something that I had to have. I fond Victoria, feeding from my father. I attacked her, and that's when I discovered my power. I killed her, then turned to my dad. I took away his pain.

"When I was leaving Victoria's burning remains behind, I heard voices. It was Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. They saw the smoke, and came to investigate. I ran, not wanting them to find me. Somehow, Edward knew what had happened, and they began searching for us. They have been looking for me since that day, and they have finally found me." I finished. They all looked in shock.

"So, the Cullens are vampires?" Charlie asked. I nodded. "And you knew they were, but didn't care?" I nodded again.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------that took me forever to type. sorry if i got something wrong, or out of order, but i was doing her story from memory. please, review and let me know what you think!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**woo!! another chapter!!!! i have just been dying to write lately!!!!okay, so here is chapter 10 of G.A.N.E!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had not realised that I had spent all day telling them about my story. It really didn't seem all that long, but I guess with my pauses, and what not, it really was long. There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Charlie said. We all got up off the couch to make room. Anthony sat in one of the chairs, and Lauren sat on the floor, leaning against his leg. I walked over to the fireplace, and stood with my back to it, arms crossed. I tried to clear myself of all emotion. I looked over to Anthony, and Lauren. They were so new to this life. And they have never met another coven before. All of a sudden, a protectiveness welled up inside of me. Even though they were my old family, the Cullens better not even think of doing anything to harm my new family. I would not let that happen.

Charlie, who had been taking his time, finally answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We didn't know any other vampires lived here." Carlisle said. _Sure you didn't_. I thought.

"Well, hello Carlisle."Charlie said. "My name is Charlie." I heard a couple gasps from outside. I guess they didn't tell the others that Charlie was with me.

"Charlie? Charlie Swan?" Came Esme's voice. Charlie nodded.

"Why don't you come in?" he said. I could tell he wasn't too happy right now. I didn't know if it was because of me not telling him, or them, or both.

Charlie lead them into the den. They followed him, Carlisle and Esme right behind him, then Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, then Edward. Everyone looked to Lauren and Anthony first. Everyone, except Edward. He looked right at me, and I looked back, not letting the pain through. Then everyone else looked to me, and Esme gasped.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Hello Esme. Why don't you all take a seat?" I said. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all went to sit on our large, curved couch. Edward went and sat in the other chair, while Charlie came and stood behind Anthony and Lauren.

"Bella, why don't you introduce us?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, not once smiling.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I said nodding to each one of them as I said their name. "That is Anthony in the chair, and Lauren on the floor. And you all know my dad, Charlie."

"If you don't mind me asking, Bella, what happened to you?" Carlisle said. I guess they didn't know that I heard them that night.

" You know what happened to me, Carlisle. I know that you, Jasper, and Edward know some of it. I heard you that night. Edward was right." I said. They looked shocked.

"You heard us? How? We didn't see, or hear you?" Jasper asked. Everyone except him, Carlisle, and Edward looked confused. They had no clue what we were talking about.

"I was hiding a couple yards away behind a tree. I ran with Charlie when I heard you three coming. I knew that if I wanted to remain hidden, I couldn't run."

"But how did Charlie keep quiet? Wasn't he burning?"

"How about I start from the beginning so everyone else knows what is going on." They nodded.

"Well, it started the after school on your guys first day back. I got home, and knew something was wrong. I went up to the door, and it was unlocked. I knew that I should have run, but I didn't. I opened the door and went in. I wasn't afraid. Victoria," they hissed at her name, " was there. She grabbed me, and took me into the woods to kill me. She began draining my blood, when she caught scent of the pack. She left me there, and took off running.

"For three days, I burned. When I awoke, I caught a pack of deer. I drained them, then began wondering. I didn't know what I was going to do, so I just wondered."

Alice interrupted me then. "Why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you."

"Because Alice. I just couldn't. Not after what I did, and what happened at school." A flicker of pain, and then guilt crossed her face. I continued with my story.

"I caught scent of something so sweet, that without thinking, my instincts took over. I took off running after the smell. I found Victoria feeding on my father. I forgot about the blood, and attacked Victoria. I tackled her off of my dad. We began to fight. She pinned me, and bit my shoulder. I kicked her off, and we began to circle each other. I wished her to be in pain. The worst pain I could imagine. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground, screaming, and withering in pain. I pounced on her, and tore her to pieces." The Cullens looked shocked at this, but didn't say anything.

"Then, I turned my attention back to Charlie. I got an idea. I focused on taking the pain away, and it worked. He stopped screaming, and withering. I did the same thing to heal my shoulder. I found a lighter in my dad's belt, an use it to light Victoria. I picked up Charlie, an began to run. Then, I heard you guys.

"I heard everything you said. Carlise and Jasper had no clue who had killed Victoria, but Edward knew. " I turned to him. " You knew it was me. You caught a bit of my old scent mixed in with my new scent, and you caught Charlie's scent. You knew that I would be the only one who would save him. I left after you said that you needed to find me and Charlie."

"So, you knew that we were looking for you?"Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Bella, do you think you could tell us more about your power?" They continued questioning me for the next couple hours. What can I do with my power? How did Anthony and Lauren become vampires? Did I change them?Did they have powers? Where have we gone? What have we done? And so on. I never did get a question in the whole time that was going on. Edward never did say anything.

By the end of all the questioning, I had taken a seat on the floor where I had been standing. It was starting to feel like it used to when I hung out with them. There was something I had to know, though. I decided to ask it when everyone, or _almost _everyone, was talking. They did get along great.

"Are you guys still mad at me?" I asked, in a voice just above a whisper. Everyone could hear me. I hadn't said anything in a while, and they seemed shocked when I spoke. Everyone stopped talking, and turned to look at me. "Are you all still mad at me?"

"For what?" Esme asked. "We have no reason to be mad at you, do we?"

"Yes, you do." I said, still speaking in a whisper. I pulled my knees up to my chest, " I told you all to leave me alone. I said that I didn't want anything to do with you." I would have been crying if I could. I turned to look at Edward. " I pushed you away when I just got you back. When I needed you." Lauren came over to me from where she had been sitting with Jasper, Anthony, and Emmett. She put her arms around me, and pulled me close.

"Of course we're not mad at you Bella. We left you, too, remember?" Alice said.

"Yeah, I remember. But Edward made you guys leave to protect me. He left for me. I pushed you guys away for selfish reasons. I pushed you away so you couldn't hurt me again. I was being selfish."

"Your not selfish." It was Edward who spoke. I turned to look at him. " You did what you thought was right. I don't blame you. I could have hurt you again." he said.

"But you wouldn't have. I know you wouldn't have. And I still pushed you away." I said. Edward stood up from his seat, and walked over to me. Lauren let me go, and backed away. Edward got down on his knees in front of me.

"I don't care if you pushed me away Bella. I still loved you. I still love you."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, so there is the chapter. The Cullen's are back, and they just seem to fit perfectly with Bella's family!**

**please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn't sure of what to say. A beeping noise caught all of our attention. It was Charlie's phone. He had the alarm on it set to go off five minutes before he needed to be at work.

"Sorry. I have to get to work. You kids should probably get ready for school." My dad said, getting up. Everyone else was getting up. I turned back to Edward who was still in front of me.

"We will talk later, okay?" I asked. He nodded, and stood up. I stood up too as everyone was saying their goodbyes. After the Cullens, and my dad had left, Lauren walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Bella."

"Yeah, I think I am. I just need some time alone. I'll be back down in time for school." She smiled, and her and Anthony went upstairs to get ready. I sighed, and went up to my room.

I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I put on acid washed, distressed grey jeans, and an off the shoulder blue shirt. Over that I put on a black vest. I put on black ankle boots, a black lace choker, and several thin black bangles. I just brushed my hair out and left it down. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. We had ten minutes before school started.

Lauren and Anthony were already downstairs. Lauren looked like she was getting ready to call me down.

"Hey. You look hot today." she said, following routine. "You do too." I said.

"Well lets go." Anthony said. We grabbed our jackets for the sake of the humans, and walked outside. "You taking your car today?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, I think I will."I replied. We got into our cars and headed to school.

When we got there, the Cullens were sitting on some benches. We walked over to them.

"Hey," I said. Anthony and Lauren went to talk with Jasper and Emmett. I should have known that they would get along. They all like to play fight, and mess around. Alice stood up from where she was, and came over to me. She smiled at me, before engulfing me in a giant hug.

"I missed you Bella." she said.

"I missed you, too Alice. And I'm sorry."

"Bella, don't be sorry. You only did what you thought was right." Just then, the warning bell rang. We all headed in different directions to get to our classes.

The first part of the morning was pretty boring. Rosalie was in my first period, and we would talk quietly sometimes. My next class, Spanish, didn't have any of the Cullens. Jasper was in my next class, American History, of all classes. He kept making comments about stuff, which would make me laugh quietly, and earn a glare from the teacher. Jasper found it pretty funny that he was getting me in trouble. Next, was lunch, and we all sat together. We talked, and caught up. Most of the kids were talking about us. About cold, hard me was being so open and nice to the new kids. It freaked them out.

The second part of my day was a little more interesting. Emmett was in my p.e. class, and my chemistry class. We were only doing track in p.e. so we just ran slightly ahead of the others, and talked. Near the end of class, he shoved me off the track, and onto the ground. The teacher saw it, and he got detention for the next day. I kept teasing him about it. In chemistry, I already had a partner, so he had to work with this other kid, and was scaring the crap out of him. He sat at the desk behind me, which was making me a little paranoid about what he could do. Jasper was in my last class again, English. He sat near me in the back, and we would talk quietly. Whenever the teacher would look at him, he would sit up straight in his chair, and smile. Apparently Emmett had dared him to do that in one of their morning classes, and he decided he was going to do it again. It was really funny.

After school, we met up in the parking lot. We decided that they were going to come back over to our house after Carlisle got home, which was in about two hours. We said our goodbyes, and went our ways. When we got home, Charlie was on the couch, reading the paper. He looked up when we came in.

"Got let off early. Not much was going on." he said. I walked over to sit on the couch with him while Anthony and Lauren went upstairs. "So, are the Cullens coming back over?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in a couple hours." I said. He put the paper down and turned to face me.

"Bella, can I ask you a couple questions about the Cullens? I'm just curious to know some stuff." He asked.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Well, do any of them have powers?" I was kinda hesitant to answer this.

"Yeah... Carlisle has extreme compassion, Esme has her loving, motherly instinct, Emmett has his strength, and Rosalie has her beauty." I said.

"Okay, what about the others?"

"Well, they have actually gifts. Jasper can feel and influence the emotions in a room. Alice can see the future, and Edward..." I took a breathe," Edward can read minds." Charlie looked surprised. Whatever he thought Edward's power was, he was wrong.

"He can read minds? Anyone's mind?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, well, kinda. He can always hear what everyone is thinking. Its just like your saying it out loud. He can read anyone's mind, but mine. He can't read my mind. He couldn't even read it when I was human."

"Oh. Okay. Is that how you knew you had a mental shield?" I nodded.

"Do you know how they got started on the 'vegitarian' diet?" he asked.

"Yeah. Carlisle was the first one changed. He was attacked when he was leading a group of people on a vampire hunt. An old, weak vampire attacked him, but left him alive. Carlisle hid himself before the burning began. When he woke up, he didn't want to be a savage. He tried to kill himself, but discovered that he couldn't. So he settled for starving himself. One day, an animal crossed his path, and he was so thirsty that he just attacked it. That's when he started this diet. If you want to know more, you will have to ask him yourself."

"Okay. I can ask them about the rest. You can go now." he said. I smiled, and got up. I headed up to my room to think.

I flopped down on the black couch that was pressed up against one wall to think. I hadn't had much time to think about what happened with Edward and I this morning during school. He told me he wasn't mad at me for leaving him. He told me that he still loved me. I still love him too, but are we really meant to be together? We have each left the other once. Is fate trying to tell us something? Is fate trying to tell us that we are not meant to be together? Should I tell him I don't love him, even if it would be a lie?

Just the thought of me telling Edward that I didn't want to be with him, and the pain I would put us both through was enough to answer that question. No. I do love him. We are meant to be together. It is true that we keep getting pulled apart, but we also keep getting pulled back together. Our past did nothing to effect how much I love Edward. There is no way I could leave him again. No way I could tell him I don't love him. Because I do.

I do love Edward.

I do want to be with him forever.

I do need him to survive.

I need Edward.

I was happy. I could finally be with Edward, and be truly happy. I won't have to worry about him leaving me because I don't think that his family would let him do that again. And I'm not dumb enough to leave him again, either. It hurt me too much, and I can't stand to go through that pain again.

I'm gonna get to have Edward. And his family. I get my sister, and best friend, Alice back. And Emmett, my big teddy bear of a brother. And Carlisle and Esme who are like second parents to me. I'll get the chance to get closer to Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper doesn't have to be careful around me because I'm not human anymore. Rosalie doesn't have to worry about me spilling their secret to people anymore. I'll get my old family back.

But what about my family. If Edward and I get back together, what will happen to them? I can't just leave them. We could join our covens together, but then wouldn't the Volturi consider us a bigger threat? A coven of eleven, with five talented members. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. I didn't want to worry about that right now.

Everyone seemed to be getting along last night. Lauren got along with Alice and Rosalie just fine, but her and Anthony got along better with Jasper and Emmett. Charlie had talked to Carlisle and Esme a little, but spent a deal of the time talking to Alice. He just adored her when she was a human, and it seemed he still did. Carlisle had spent some time asking people questions, and Esme would listen. They all seemed to get along just fine. So maybe it would all work out just fine.

I guess that I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the Cullens arrive. Or Lauren calling my name. Or her pounding on my door, because it was suddenly thrust open.

"What the hell are you doing? I've been calling your name and knocking or your door for the last five minutes." she said, taking in my position, laying on my couch.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What do you want, anyways?" I asked. I was being slightly rude, and I knew it.

"The Cullens are here. Didn't you hear them?" she said.

"Like I said, I was thinking." She was really starting to get on my nerves. I stood up off my couch, straightened my shirt, and followed her downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were sitting with Charlie on couch the was looking out the window, and the others were nowhere to be seen, but I could hear them. They were in the backyard, play fighting. It was Jasper against Anthony right now, and by the sounds of it, Jasper was winning. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were cheering them on. Lauren left me to go join them.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you guys arrive. I was just thinking." I said. Esme smiled.

"It's okay dear." She said. Edward turned around to face the room.

"Hey," I said, smiling."You wanna continue our...talk?" I asked. He nodded, and walked over to where I was. I lead him up to my room, and we sat down on the couch. I wasn't sure how to start.

"Bella, listen. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just needed you to know how I feel." Edward said, misreading my silence.

"Edward, I love you. I always have." I said. He smiled his crooked smile that I missed so much.

"Then why were you being so quiet?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know how to start. I didn't want it to come out wrong, or screw it up." I said. He chuckled quietly. "What?"

"Silly Bella." he said," I wouldn't have cared what you said, as long as you told me that you loved me." I smiled.

"Edward, there is something that I need to do." I said. He looked slightly confused.

"What, love?" Oh, how I missed him calling me that.

"This." and with that, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Once i got the first half written, though, it just came to me.**

**love it, or hate it, let me know what you think and review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay peoples, I'm still having a brain bubble, but I'm gonna try to give you something. this is really just a filler, but I'm working on it. again, so sorry.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward and I spend of all of our time together that we can. I'm always at his house, or he's at mine. Our families are happy for us. My coven was surprised by how happy I was now. I had always put on a show for them before, but this was one of the first times that they saw me with a genuine happy.

Charlie was wary of our relationship. I knew it was because he was afraid that I would get hurt again. That Edward might leave again. But that won't happen again. His family wouldn't let him do that again. I wouldn't let him make that mistake again. And if he did try to leave me again, I would follow. He wasn't getting away from me again. He's gonna let me go, and I'm not gonna let him ago.

Carlisle and I, being the leaders of our coven, discussed what would happen once it was time for us to leave. Obviously, Edward and I are gonna get separated. And our families got along so well. I wasn't going to leave my family, and neither would Edward. So, it seemed like the only reasonable solution was for us to combine our covens. It would be kinda suspicious if we all moved together, and didn't claim to be a family. So, once we leave this town, we are gonna claim to be a huge combined family. All eleven of us.

But, Carlisle and I both found a problem with this: the Volturi. They were obiviously going to considear a coven as large and talented as ours a threat. We were almost as big as they were. But there was no other solution. We just couldn't separate.

Lauren and Anthony were going to get married when we move again. Anthony propose a week after Edward and I got back together. I was so happy for them. Then, after that, they were going to stay on their own for awhile. A honeymoon, of course, but they were going to do other stuff too. After the honeymoon, they are going to travel for around a year. Of course, they will stay in touch, and come home, but they want the chance to travel and see the world. We were going to miss them, but it would help keep the coven smaller for a short amount of time.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a year since the Cullens moved to our small town. There hasn't been word from the Volturi, but they probably don't know anything about us yet. Everything has been good so far.

Edward and I were sitting alone in his room. Half of our families were out hunting. Whenever we need to hunt, half of us will go unless it's a sunny day. All of the others are at my house, messing around. I was worried about what state the house will be in once I get back because it's Anthony, Lauren, Emmett, and Jasper over there. They usually end up getting into a fight about something, or are just play fighting, and the house gets trashed.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked from behind me. We were laying on his couch. I was layig on him, on my back, and his arms were around me.

"About our families, and how much damage will be done to my house when I get home." I said. Edward chuckled, making me shake along with him. "What? Last time they were left alone, some of the trees in the surrounding forest got knocked down." I said, which made him laugh harder.

"You know love, you're starting to sound like Esme. Worring about your house, and yard." He said. I was starting to sound like Esme. I started laughing, and he joined back in. Soon, we were both just laying there, laughing at nothing really. We didn't have to have anything to laugh at, it was just nice. I flipped over so Edward and I were face to face.

"I love you." I said. He smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

"I love you too." he said. Then, he kissed me. It was a sweet, short kiss. Our lips met, and stayed together for only a moment. When he pulled away, I pouted. He chuckled before kissing me again, but more passionate that time. Our lips fit together perfectly. Mine no longer molded around his, but held their own shape. They worked in sync, moving together perfectly. It was bliss to me. My lip met his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He smiled against my lips, and open his mouth. Our tongues danced together. His hands moved down, and stopped on my hips. My hands were in-tangled in his hair. I let out a small moan against Edward's lips. His hands became more urgent, moving to pull me closer. Soon, my hands were pulling his shirt off over his head.

That was the day Edward and I truly connected.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------okay, that wasn't really anything important, but its better than nothing right? I know its not long, but its all i have for now.**

**for those of you who are waiting for to write out a lemon, this is not the story for you. I am 13 years old. I might include a lemon, and fluff, but im not going to write it out and describe it.**

**please review, let me know what you think and give me any ideas you have!**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay peoples! the last chapter was really just pointless fluff with a lemon at the end. this is just another pointless chapter, and it will probably be pretty short. i know i am skipping around alot, but i need to. i will start writing the important chapters soon, but for now, they're all fillers.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward and I were laying on his floor together. We had just connected in a way we never had before, and it was great. For the past hour, we have just been laying here together in a comfortable silence. The sky was darkening outside, and I had no clue what time it was. Suddenly, Edward froze, then got up, pulling me with him.

"They're almost back," he said, pulling me to his door. It was a good thing we had both gotten redressed already.

I was supposed to be at home, making sure there was no mess. Our families knew that I would spend the day with Edward when they went hunting, but I was supposed to be at my house when they got back. Also, I was supposed to make sure there wasn't a mess.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"They'll get here in about four minutes. Charlie is going to stay here for a couple minutes before heading back to your place. You should have enough time to get back." I smiled at Edward, gave him a quick kiss, and jumped out the window. As soon as I hit the ground, I took off running. I _had _to get back in time.

Only one time before had I gotten in trouble for not being at home, and having the house clean. Charlie was _pissed._ I was grounded for a week, Anthony and Lauren only got five days. No going anywhere but school. No t.v., phone, computer, cars, bikes, no _anything. No Edward!_ I went off on Anthony and Lauren for not having the house clean. Lauren didn't mind cleaning, but her and the others were just still fighting when we got back.

I reached the house with probably three minutes before Charlie got back. I stepped inside to find it _spotless._I was stunned. Anthony and Lauren walked into the room, and laughed at my look on my face.

"Didn't think we would clean it up?" Anthony asked. I shook my head." We'll, we didn't want to get you in trouble again, so started to clean up ten minutes ago since you weren't home. I was started to wonder if you were ever going to show. What were you doing anyways?"

"What I was doing is none of your business." I snapped at him. He chuckled and muttered, " ooh, feisty." I growled playfully at him, but we heard Charlie approaching. I stopped growling, and just glared at him. My dad didn't like it when we fought with each other. Or, at least when I did. He was still over reacting over everything about me.

"Hey gu-" but he cut off when we saw me and Anthony slightly crouched down, glaring. I didn't realize we had both crouched. "What's going on here? " he asked in a way that reminded me of when he was still human. We both stood up straight.

"Nothing." I said before heading upstairs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Nothing else happened that night. I spent the whole time in my room. The next morning, I went through my morning routine. When we finished getting ready, we got our stuff, and headed to school.

The only thing that wasn't really boring happened at lunch. Emmett and Jasper always asked the same thing after Edward and I spent some alone ime together. But it took a turn this time.

"So, what were you two doing last night, all alone?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I betcha I know what they _weren't_ doing!" Emmett said, and he and Jasper burst out laughing. I felt slightly smug at that. This one time, they were _wrong._ Suddenly, Jasper stopped laughing. He leaned over, and said something to Emmett that I couldn't hear. He pointed at Edward, then at me. Edward glared at them. Emmett burst out laughing.

"So, Eddie, what _were_ you two doing last night?" Emmett said, and you could tell he knew _exactly_ what we did. The others, who had been listening, caught on.

"No way! You two?!?" Anthony almost yelled. Several kids looked over at us. "Thought you two never would. Way to go, Bella!" I glared at him. He would pay for that. Alice went into a vision, suddenly. When she came out of it, both her and Edward were laughing. I gave Edward a questioning look. He leaned down close to me.

'You're gonna end up in a fight with , you're gonna win. Both of our families will see it. He is gonna be so embarrassed. Also, you're gonna end up shredding most of his clothes." He whispered too low for the others to hear. I started laughing. I loved to humiliate Anthony. Just then, the bell rang, and we headed off for the rest of our classes.

-------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, so there was chapter 13. im not gonna write the little fight cause im gonna get back to the more serious stuff next chapter!**

**please, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**okay, sorry Moonlightdarkness724 but your not gonna get your fight scene! I would have enjoyed writing it, but I'm finally ready to get back on track with the story! finally, some actual action!**

**Moonlight, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

after school, I invited the Cullen kids to come over to our house. They didn't know what was going to happen, only Alice, Edward,and I did. They were going to get to see Anthony get the crap beat out of him, and him lose his pride. He will not mess me ever again after this. The Cullens followed us back to our house, and we all went inside. Alice had just pulled out her cellphone to let Carlisle and Esme know where they were when she froze. Everyone turned to her. Edward froze, and her cellphone fell from her hands.

"No!" Edward and Alice both said.

"Whats going on?" I asked. They ignored me.

"Call Charlie and tell him to get here now!" Alice shouted at me. I pulled out my cellphone.

_"Bella, what's going on?"_ Came Charlie's voice.

"Dad, you have to get here. Now!" I said.

_"Bella, what's wrong?"_

"I don't know. Alice had a vision, and you need to get home. She will explain it when you get here."

_"Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes." _Then, he hung up. Alice had just finished calling Esme, and Edward had called Carlisle. Carlisle was going to pick up Esme, and they would head over.

"What the hell is going on?" Anthony almost shouted.

'We will explain when everyone gets here."Alice said, moving over to Jasper, and grabbing his hand. I saw her squeeze it. I knew something was seriously wrong because she never acted like this. Edward came over to me, and pulled me into his arms.

We all stood in silence until a set of tires could be heard coming down the drive. Then, another set. Three car doors, and three pairs of feet walking up to the door. Finally, they came in. They took in all of us, Alice clinging to Jasper's hand, Edward holding on to me, and the others slightly confused looks.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"The Volturi are coming. They know of our size." Edward said in a grim voice.

"How? When?" Esme asked, worry filling her voice.

"We don't know how, but they will be here in about an hour." I was shocked. An hour? How did Alice not see this sooner?

"How did you not see this earlier, Alice?" I asked her.

"They kept changing their minds. I have been having visions of someone changing their mind alot, but that had happened before. It didn't really bother me. But they just now stopped changing their minds." Alice said.

"What are they going to do?" I asked. I was worried. Not for me, but for my family. Charlie, Anthony, and Lauren have never had to face the Volturi before. They didn't know what they are capable of.

" I don't know. I see them facing us, many of them. They have new additions. Then, a light fog starts coming towards us. Before it can reach me, I fell as though I'm slipping into a slumber. I can't hear, or see anything going on around me, but there is this weird, soothing feeling. Then, the vision ends." After that, all of the Cullens looked confused. But my coven wasn't. That was what it was like for the person I was using my healing power on. It was like you slip into a slumber. I had never used it on a Cullen, so of course they wouldn't know what it was like.

Lauren sent me a questioning look. I cold tell she was wondering why I was going to use my power. I shrugged back at her. I looked at Edward. He wasn't paying any attention to my coven so he had no clue what the feeling was. He didn't need to know. It would only worry him farther.

"We need to head out, and meet them. We will be waiting for them when they arrive." Carlisle said. We nodded, and headed out. Alice lead us to where she saw us. It was in a field that a trail off my backyard led to. We goofed around in this field all the time. Now, it may end up being a battle field. Everyone was talking quietly to each other, saying goodbye, just in case this turned out bad.

"Bella, you have to promise me, you will not use your powers, no matter what. If Aro finds out about them, he will not let you get away. You saw how he is. " Edward said, looking into my eyes.

"But he will find out about them as soon as he touches one of you guys." I replied.

"We're not gonna let him touch us. Come on, we need to get into formation."

Carlisle and I stood at the front, and middle of the formation. It was a slight arrow shape, and we were in the point. We took this spot because we were the leaders of the coven, and I did also because I was the deadliest vampire there. On the other side of Carlisle was Jasper. Then it was Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme at the end. Next to me was Edward. On the other side of him was Charlie, Anthony, and Lauren on the end.

We stood there, still as stone ,waiting for what could be the end. We had no idea how the Volturi would react to this. Will we have to fight them? Would they kill us? Or would they leave us be? I doubted that one. Are they going to make some of us go with them? We had no clue how this will end. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that we were all scarred. Not for ourselves, but we were all worried for the others standing with us. Who wouldn't be with us once this was over? Will any of of us be left?

A noise was heard from the forest in front of us. All eyes turned to where the sound came from.

Then, a row of black figures stepped out from the trees to meet us.

-**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was very pleased with this chapter for some reason! Sorry to all of you who wanted to see the fight between Bella and Anthony. I have been waiting for this part forever! Finally, i can write it. oh yeah, im sorry the chapters are so short right now! hopefully, they will be getting longer!**

**Please, review! I would really love it if i could get 10 reviews before the next chapter! I have only been getting three of four, 5 if im lucky, reviews for the past chapter. o please, review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**okay, no time for blabbing! on to the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Then, a row of black figures stepped out from the trees to meet us_

All eyes were on the row of advancing figures. No one from our side dared to move. The figures stopped about twenty yards away from us. I counted thirteen plus the wives with two more in the back. Seventeen total including the two wives. So, they had five new additions. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, who were in the center, pulled their hoods down. Cauis had an evil glint in his eyes. Aro had a big smile plastered on his face. Of course, he is going to enjoy this.

"Carlisle, my friend, it has been too long!" He called to us."How are you?"

"I believe now is not the time for this." Carlisle said.

"I see young Bella has finally joined our life! And Charlie too!" I had no idea how he knew Charlie.

"How do you know who I am?" Charlie asked. He knew all about Aro, and his ways. I told my coven everything I knew about the Volturi.

"From young Edward and Alice here! When they _visited _us in Volterra." He said, like this was just him coming to visit some old friends. We all knew better than to believe his charade.

"Just get to the point, Aro. Why are you here?" I asked, hatred filling my voice.

"Ah, yes. You see, I had Demetri here come and find the Cullens to see if they kept up their side of the bargain. If they changed you." I could feel the shock coming from my coven. I had never told them about that. "But, when he got here, Demetri found a coven of eleven, big enough to rival us. So of course, we could not just leave you be. You're too much of a threat to us. Now, you have two choices. One, some of you can come willing with us, or two, we will take some of you by force." Aro said. His smile had turned cold, and evil. No one from our side moved. "Then we will just have to do this the hard way." he turned to two of the cloaked figures. "Alec, Jane, you know what to do." From besides me, Edward growled. I knew what they were going to do. Alec was going to slowly take away our senses while Jane tortured us.

Alice's vision suddenly made sense. The light fog was Alec's power, and I would use my power, unknown to the Volturi, to keep them from feeling Jane's power. Edward told me not to, but the Volturi would never know. A light fog began to creep out from one of the cloaked figures as the other one turned to me. Of course, Jane would try to get me first. I ignored her, and focused on all the vampires around me, healing them, and taking away any pain they may feel. Jane growled in frustration when I didn't fall to the ground in pain. She turned to Edward. The fog had almost reached us, only three more yards. I looked at Edward. His eyes were glazed over. Jane growled when he didn't react. She tried to cause everyone pain, one by one, before the fog met them, but it didn't work. She was very angery, and was glaring at me with no effect.

I was now all alone, facing the Volturi.

I had no idea how long I could keep it up with my power. I had never had to use it on this many vampires before. Even when I used it on Lauren and Anthony for those three days, it drained me. I had to hunt more in the time following when I used it. There was no way I would be able to keep this up for long. And, there was no way I would have been able to use it on the Volturi, even if Edward hadn't told me not to use my power.

"So it's just you and us, young Isabella." Aro said. "Lovely job you have done, expanding my shield to protect your family from Jane." I was confused. Expanding my shield? I had never even thought of that. The confusion must have shown on my face for Aro said, "You weren't expanding your shield to protect them?"

"No, if I was, Alec wouldn't have affected them, now would he?" I said, acid filling my voice.

" I guess your right. It must have been one of your new members. The boy, seeing as Demetri saw what the girl can do. He will be very valuable to us." Aro said. So he thought Anthony was the one who had stopped Jane? I could tell by the way he called Anthony 'valuable' that he wanted him. "Yes, he would be nice to have. So would young Edward, but he has quite a temper. Alice, and you, Bella, would also be nice additions to us." He smiled at me. "What do you say, Bella, would you like to join us?"

I growled at him. I knew there was no way that I would be able to fight my way out of this, and I could feel myself growling steadily weaker. I had to fight the urge to sit down. My body was becoming to weak, and I really needed to go hunting.

"I'll take that as a no. Grab them!" Aro shouted, and several of his guards broke ranks to move forward. Things became slightly blurry. I started swaying on my feet. "What is wrong with her?" Aro asked, noticing this. Suddenly, not being able to hold myself up anymore, I fell to the ground. A pair of hands came out of nowhere, and caught me.

"Nice seeing you again, Bella. Immortality suits you well, you know." Felix whispered into my ear. He scooped me up into his arms. I couldn't struggle, I was too weak. I so wanted to fight, but my body was enjoying the break. I had to do something. Not being able to do anything else, I turned my head, and sunk my teeth into Felix's arm. He yelped, and dropped me on the ground. All of the able vampires turned, and looked at the sound of his yelp, and the thud of me hitting the ground. I tried to get up, but failed.

"You little, " Felix mumbled under his breathe. Then, he noticed me trying to get up." What is wrong with you. You seem so weak." I glared up at him. I was still keeping tabs on everyone, and it was costing me my strength. Felix picked me up again, and slung me over his shoulder. He began to walk to where everyone else was.

"Cauis, if you would please." Came Aro's voice. Suddenly, three flashes of fire coming from where Cauis was caught my attention. I used what little strength I had left to turn my head.

He had a small device in his hand, and it was slightly smoking. Three slightly burning piles of ashes were on the ground. I had no clue what he was doing. He hadn't burnt anyone, just some sticks, and leaves. It made no sense to me.

"Come, it is ime for us to go." Aro said. Everyone began walking back into the woods. After we had gone about a mile, and I was still struggling to protect everyone, Aro spoke again. "Alec, you can let the others go. Just keep the ones with us unaware." He was letting the others go from the hold of his power. Then, we took off running. I grew too weak to even keep up the hold on everyone, and let it go. Now, all I could do was let them take me where ever we were going.

------------------------------------------------E.P.O.V.---------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, I slipped back into consciousness from that sleep like state. I had no clue what had happened. It certainly wasn't Alec that did that. The last thing I was aware of was Aro saying Alec and Jane knew what to do. Finally, I could see everything again. The Volturi were gone. The others thoughts hit me, but I blocked them out, ready to take Bella into my arms.

I looked next to me, where she had been, but she was gone. I began looking around, but didn't see her. Then, I saw them: three piles of ashes, slightly smoking, on the other side of the field.

"No," I whispered.

"What is it, Edward? Do you know where Bella,Anthony, and Alice are? We can't find them." Carlisle said. I ignored him, still starting at the piles of ashes. I sake to my knees.

"No," I whispered again. Then, everyone saw what I was looking at. Everyone gasped. Lauren fell to the ground, sobbing. Jasper was mumbling something. Charlie just kept saying, " No, not my baby girl," over and over. Esme was quietly sobbing into Carlisle's arms. Everyone was in disbelief. Three of our members are gone, forever.

My Bella is gone.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really hope you like that chapter! Did you like the little bit with Edward at the end? Really hope so!**

**I know I said I was going to wait until I got a couple more reviews, but i just couldn't wait to write this chapter, even though I only got two reviews for the last chapter. I thought it would be mean to the people who are always reading and reviewing this story**

***cough cough* Moonlightdarkness724 *cough cough***

**please, please, review and let me know what you think! all reviews are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**i am just really in the mood to write right now! hope you peoples don't mind!**

**oh yeah, this is back to Bella's point of view!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After some time, I lost track of everything. I had no clue where I was, what was going on, anything. I couldn't hear or see anything. I knew I could pull out of it if I wanted to, but I didn't want to. It felt nice to have nothing but my thoughts. I was escaping from the weakness that I felt. Eventually,I knew that I had to return to reality. I had to face whatever was waiting for me. Slowly, I pulled myself out of this trance I had put myself in.

"I'm starting to get really worried about her. Has this ever happened before?" Came Alice's voice. " I can't see anything. She's not making any decions."

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Alice and Anthony didn't notice. I still felt incredibly weak, but it felt better not having to keep track of my power.

"Hey," I said, my voice no more than a whisper.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. "We were so worried about you. What happened to you?" She asked.

"Well, I was so weak from using my power-" but Alice cut me off there.

"You were using your power? Why?"

"Yeah. When you were in that sleep like state, that was me. I was healing you, and taking away any pain. Jane was attacking you guys, so I was protecting you. Having to use it so long weakened me. Eventually, I was so weak that I let myself slip into that state to get away from it." I said.

"Oh." Was all Alice said. We sat in silence then. I took it as a chance to take in my surroundings.

We were in a small room with nothing in it. The walls and floor was stone. There was no light source, except for the small hole in the door. The door was stone too.

"Where are we? How long was I out for?" I asked.

"We're in a holding cell in Volterra. It's impossible to get out unless they let us out. They want us to join them, but we made it clear we're not going to. You were out for about five days." Alice said. Five days! I was shocked. I didn't think it was that long.

I looked over to Anthony. He was had his knees brought up to his chest, and his head on his knees. He must have felt me watching him because he looked up and met my gaze with a small, sad, smile. His eyes were pitch black. We both needed to hunt badly. He put his head back on his knees. Then, I looked at Alice.

She was inbetween Anthony and I. Her head was in her eyes. She was searching for the future. When she had looked at me, her eyes were black too, despite having hunted yesterday.

We sat in there for two more days, barely talking. Then, the door opened. It was Felix.

"I see that you're finally up." He said with a smirk. "Brought you three a treat. It's up to you who gets it." Then, he shoved a human into our cell. " And to make her more appetizing," pulled out a small blade, and dragged it across her arm, making her bleed. Then, he slammed the door shut.

The woman was about 35 years old. She had golden blond hair that was in curls to her shoulders. Her face was round, and sweet looking. Her eyes were round with pain and fear. Her whole body was shivering, from fear, and coldness.

"You're vampires. You're gonna kill me." she said. She must have been in the killing room, and was removed for us. A soft noise coming from the right of me caught my attention.

Alice had her eyes shut, and wasn't breathing. It was Anthony who was I had heard. He was struggling. He had always had problems when faced with spilt blood. The fact that he hadn't hunted in awhile wasn't helping. The woman noticed his struggles, and moved back against the door.

"Anthony, you can fight it. I know you can." I said. The woman's eyes snapped to me when I spoke. He continued to struggle.

"I don't know if I can." He said. He was starting to inch closer to her. I had to do something. I wouldn't let him kill her.

Using what strength I had left, I got up. Anthony looked shocked that I had enough strength to do so. Alice looked up when she heard me.

"Bella, don't. Your not strong enough." I ignored her.

"Anthony, hold your breathe." I commanded. He did. I walked over to where the woman was. She tried to get farther away when I approached her, but couldn't.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said. I could tell she didn't believe me. I got closer, to the point of that I could reach out just a little, and touch her. She was shaking badly from fear, and cold. It was starting to get hard for me to stand on my feet. "I can help you." I said, looking at her wound.

"No, you will just kill me!" she said. I sighed, and reached out to grab her arm. She flinched when my icy skin met hers. I moved my hand right next to where her wound was. It was easier, and didn't drain me as much if I was making contact with the wound. Like I didn't get drained at all from healing myself.

Slowly, I moved two fingers to touch the wound. I barely touched it, but she still cried out. I focused on her wound, on healing it. The blood stopped flowing, and skin patched over. I pulled my hand away from her, and moved quickly to sit back down. I don't think the girl had noticed I moved because she had her eyes shut. Finally, she opened them again, and looked at her arm.

'Th-thank you." She stammered. I took off the jacket I had, and tossed it to her. She took it and put it on. Then, she sat down in the corner opposite me. This woman didn't deserve to die like this. Suddenly, and idea hit me.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She looked surprised I was being so nice, and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Julianne." She said eventually.

"Julianne, my name is Bella. This is Alice, and that is Anthony," I said, pointing to the others when I said their name. " I have a question to ask you." I stated.

"O-okay." She sounded unsure.

"I think that you don't deserve to die this way. We won't kill you, but the other vampires out there will. So, you have two options. One, you can wait in here with us to die, or two, I can change you." Anthony, and Alice both gasped.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Alice said. I ignored her, keeping my eyes on Julianne.

"Will, will it hurt?" She asked. I was unsure of how long I would be able to keep the pain away.

'It might at times. You see, the transformation is supposed to be very painful. I, like some vampires, have a special gift. I can heal, and take away pain. So I can keep you from feeling the pain of transforming. But I am very weak, and do not know how long I will be able to keep it up." She nodded.

"Okay, change me. I don't want to die." She said.

"Are you sure? Once I change you, and _if _we get out of here, you have to leave everything behind. There is no going back. " I said.

"Yes, I'm sure. My only family came in here with me. I have no one to lose." I nodded.

"Please, come over here." I said. She crawled over to where I was. "I'm going to use my power on you. It will feel like it did before, but stronger. Like your going to be going into a deep sleep. Then, I will bite you." She nodded, and laid down on the ground next to me. I put my hand on her, and let my power flow into her. Then, I bent down over her neck. I took a deep breathe just an inch away from her skin, then, I bit down.

Her sweet blood flowed into my mouth. I forced myself to stop thinking about that, and pulled away. The wound on her neck healed over. She wouldn't even have a scar from it. Just the small amount of blood I had taken made me feel stronger.

"Are you sure abut this, Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded. Then ,I settled back to wait out these three, long days, always keeping part of my mind on Julianne.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I hope you like it! I would have had it posted sooner, but I got kicked off!**

**please, review and let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**okay, i have a couple things to say. **

**one, i am sooooo sorry i have been taking so long to update. i know i usually post every other day, but i have a good excuse.**

**two, we are taking the achievementtests right now! they are a huge deal, because they determine if we should get held back, and what classes we should be in next year. I have been in advanced classes all of middle school, and the higher, advanced classes in elementary too. I really don't want to fall out of them, so I'm focusing on them right now!**

**they will be over next Tuesday.**

**third, there is a chance i might not post this weekend like i intended to, cause i might be going to a concert.**

**oh yeah, the first part of this is Edwards pov!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I couldn't believe it. My angel, my love, my soul, my _everything_, my Bella, is gone. Murdered, _murdered, _by the Volturi. I wanted nothing more than to go to Italy right now and rip them to shreds. I knew I would die if I did, but then I would be with my Bella again. I wanted to go right now.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't go. I couldn't leave my family. They needed me. We all needed each other right now. All of us had lost three vampires very special to us. We were all suffering. Jasper, Lauren, and I in particular. We all lost the main reason for our beings. We wanted to avenge their death, then join them in death. So badly did we want to do that.

But, again, we can't.

Our family has already lost three members, we can't stand to lose more. Charlie lost his actual daughter, Anthony who was the son he never had, and Alice, who he loved like a daughter. Carlisle and Esme both lost three of their children. The rest of us all lost our siblings. We had lost part of our family.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(back to b.p.o.v)**

For three, long, quiet days, we sat there. Nobody said a word. None of the guards came to visit us. I guess they came only every couple of days. I had become slightly weaker from using my power, but I could handle it. We couldn't risk me losing focus, and the guards hearing the screams. That's why we didn't talk.

Finally, Julianne's heart sped up. We all turned to her, and listened to it's last beats before it stopped. As soon as it stopped, and I let up my power, Julianne jumped up, growling. None of us had expected this to happen. Alice had said nothing about it, so we didn't know if she saw it or not. Nothing was really clear to her anymore,anyways.

"It's okay. You can trust us. " I said. She hopefully remembered. Slowly, she began to come out of the crouch she had gone into. She came back over near me, and sat down in the corner next to me. I could tell she didn't trust the others yet.

"Yes, I can remember you. I know I can trust _you_." I smiled at her. "Where are we? And why are you three here?" She asked. I began to explain everything to her. She was quiet the whole time, and listened to everything I said. It took a couple of hours. Then, we questioned Julianne about herself.

She was from Florida. Her mother lived her, alone, and she came for a visit. When they were brought into the castle, her mother, who was her last living relative, was killed. Julie, as she preferred to be called, had never been married. She was 37 years old. She didn't seem to have any powers, but was very convincing. I called it her power. She tried to talk us into letting her hunt, but she can't. I'm sure that Anthony and Alice would have taken her hunting for _humans_ if they could have. It didn't seem to have any effect on me though.

Julie was trying to tell us all she could about her human life, but she couldn't remember much. Right in the middle of it, the door opened. In the doorway stood Felix and Demetri.

"We have come to -" But Felix cut off. He had caught sight of Julie. "Well, well, well, you have been up to something. It appears Aro was right about your has no scar." He said, looking at Anthony.

"We were here to get you,"he looked at me, " to talk to Aro, but I think he needs to know about this first. How about you come with us, and you can help explain. Do you need me to carry you again?" He said the last part in a mocking tone. I glared at him. I didn't know if I should go or not.

"Go ahead. I don't know what will happen, but I don't think he will do anything to you." Alice said, giving my hand a squeeze. I nodded at her, and raised myself to my legs. I was still very weak, but I fought it, and didn't let it show.

"Come with us." Demetri said. I followed them though a couple of corridors, and up oneflight of stairs. Finally, we reached the throne room. I remembered it from when I was human. Aro,Marcus, and Cauis were sitting in three wooden thrones at the front of the room. When Aro heard us enter, he stood.

"Ah, young Isabella. Nice to see that you are better." He said.

"Master Aro, you need to know what they have been up to in their cell." Demetri said.

"And what is that?" Aro asked.

"Well, we brought them the girl to feed from, just like you said. But, they decided to change her instead of feed off of her."

"One of you changed her?" Aro asked me. I decided not to lie unless I had to.

"Yes. I changed her." I said.

"Why did you do that?" Aro asked.

" We weren't gonna feed off her. Unlike you, we are not monsters. So, I gave her a choice. She couldn't either die, of have me change her. She chose the latter." I said.

"You remind me of Carlisle. He would have done the same." I didn't reply to that comment.

"If you keep putting humans in our cell, then I will keep changing them if they wish to be changed."

"I figured as much." Aro said, looking amused for some reason. " So, I guess we have to let you hunt your choice of diet. Of course, we won't let you go alone. I'll give each of you a guard to join you hunting once a week." I was shocked. He was going to let us hunt animals! I had figured he would let us starve.

" I have a few questions to ask you before I let you go, though." I nodded at him. "Was it your young, male friend who was protecting your coven from Jane?"

"No." I didn't say anything more.

"Who was it?" He had to be crazy if he thought I would just confess like that.

"That, is our secret."

"I figured as much. Have you ever even thought of expanding your shield to others?"

"No, I didn't even know it was possible." I said truthfully.

"We could teach you how to. Then, you would be of great aid to us."

" I don't want your help learning how. I will learn when I am ready to. Do you really think that if I could expand my shield that I would use it to help you?" I said, my voice harsh.

"Now Isabella, you don't have to be so harsh and cold. We are being very nice and generous to you and your friends."

"You call this generous? You are holding us hostage, and tried to force us to feed off a human. Nice and generous would be letting us go!" I yelled at him.

" It could be worse. We are letting you hunt. We could have killed you. Or, your _family."_I growled when he said the last part. Arochuckled quietly. "That's all for now. You and the others can hunt will be your guard. Demetri, Jane, and Hedi can get the others." Aro said. Of course, I would get put with Felix. He moved to my side. A few moments later, the others appeared. Julie looked scared out of her mind.

"Bella, what is going on?" She asked, her voice scared. I could tell she still didn't trust the others very well, and that her rust in me had faded a bit. Jane had hold of her, and was the only guard holding on to their vampire.

"Julie, calm down. We are just going hunting. They are just coming with us to make sure we don't try to escape." I said. She nodded, and calmed down a little. Our guards then led us out of the castle, and into the surrounding woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We hunted for about two hours. Each of us drank as much as we could. I felt great, my strength was back. It was also good to be let out of the castle, even if it was only two hours. The air tasted so much cleaner, and the smell was alot better than our cell. But, our hunting time came to an end, and we were brought back to our cell. On the way back, I got an idea.

When we were got back to the cell, I decided I would tell the others. It was soundproof, even for vampires. We knew this because we couldn't hear they guards. I knew they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"You guys, I have an idea." I said. The others came, and surrounded me. I explained my plan carefully to them. They wouldn't have to do much. It would mostly be me doing the work. I had hoped that they didn't hear one part, but, of course, they did.

"Bella, what did you mean by-" but I cut Alice off there.

"Alice, it has to be this way. I promise, everything will work out okay." I said. She opened her mouth to argue, but I stopped her before she could say anything. " Alice, I don't want to her it. You wont change my mind." I said.

"Fine." She said. The others didn't look too happy about that one part, but they couldn't hide their excitement from getting out of here, and being able yo see our family again.

'Now, we just have to wait for one of the guards to come again." I said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know this chapter skipped some parts, but I didn't want to write them out. Don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffy, and saying that I won't update for a couple days! I didn't want to ruin it. So, I know you are all wondering what bella's plan is. Well, I can give you a hint, if you help me out.**

**I havent been getting very many reviews! only two or three now! So, in order to get a clue to what the 'bad' part of bella's plan is, just send me a review! I will send you a couple lines that will let you know if the plan worked, and what the bad part is. It may, or may not ne right from the upcoming chapters. But it will give you a clue! so, review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I had a great time on Saturday at the concert. my neck is still sore from head banging, and its been two days! Thank you to all who reviewed!! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter!! I'm so happy! The part I sent out to you guys will either be from this chapter, or the next. I'm not sure yet.**

**I would like to thank Bella rocks for pointing something out to me. In the sneak peak, I never said who the third vampire who came out of the woods was. It was Julie, the human they changed! I'm so sorry if there was any confusion! Bella rocks, this chapter is for you!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We couldn't put my plan into action right away. I needed to work on projecting my shield just in case something goes wrong. If Alec were to use his power again, and I couldn't stop him, I don't know what I would do. I didn't know if knocking him out would stop his power or not. Alice hasn't been having any visions because our future is so uncertain, and not much has been decided.

It had been two months since I told them of my plan. We knew that if I didn't make progress soon, we would just have to do without my shield. To help me stretch my shield, Julie would talk one of the others into doing something. Then, I would try to cover them with my shield. We knew if it worked if they didn't have the urge to do whatever it was anymore. So far, I hadn't gotten very far. I could expand it a little, but not very far. I couldn't hold it for long, either.

This didn't change until a guard came to our door for reasons other than hunting. Felix, our usual guard, came to our chamber. But it wasn't a hunting day, so we didn't know what he wanted.

"You," he said, looking at Alice, " need to come with me. Aro wishes to speak to you. Alone." Alice looked at us, before getting up and following Felix out the door. We waited until they were gone to speak.

"What are we going to do? Aro will find out about your plans!" Julie said, looking at me. I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes, and focused on my shield, pulling and stretching it. It was hard, but I knew I had to do it if we wanted to get out of here.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Anthony asked. I held up my hand to silence him.

My shield was stretching farther then it ever had. It was easier because the ones I loved were in trouble. I reached with it until I felt something come under it. It was like the person was right next to me. I could smell them perfectly, and I knew it was Alice. I could feel her energy,too, so I knew she was still with me. I opened my eyes to see Anthony and Alice staring at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Anthony asked. I nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing more." I replied. They looked shocked.

"But Be-" Julie began, but I cut her off.

"We didn't need to do anything more. I have it under control." They looked confused for a moment, but then they realized what I meant.

"Your shield?" Anthony asked. I nodded. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Felix.

"Isabella, you need to come with me." He said. " Aro wishes to speak to you." I knew this would be one of our only chances. We would have to wait awhile before we getting another chance. And Aro has another reason for keeping me now.

"Fine. But they are coming too." I said.

"Ar-" But I cut him off.

"You are out numbered. You have no choice, really." I said. He sighed, knowing I was right.

"Fine. Come with me." We all stood, and followed him.

While we were following him to the throne room, Anthony and Julie looked at me. Julie raised her eyebrows at me. I knew what she was asking. I nodded. Now was the time we are going to escape.

We entered the throne room. Aro looked over, not seeming surprised that the others were with me. I guess he heard us.

"Isabella, I see you have been working on your shield. I have been unable to read young Alice's thoughts." He said.

"Yes, I have been." I knew I needed to start soon. The others knew what to do. I looked at Alice, and nodded. She understood.

"Would you like to change your mind and join us of your own free will now?" Aro asked. I ignored his question.

"Aro, I strongley suggest you let us go. Now." I said. I knew he wouldn't, but it was part of the plan.

"And why would I do that?" He said. " You are greatly outnumbered. There is no way that you can escape."

"That, is where you are wrong." I said. I focused my mind on the entire Volturi in the room. The only ones who weren't here were the wives, and the new recruits. I put a small amount of pain into their minds, making them feel like a human who broke a bone. A couple of their faces scrunched up, feeling the pain.

"And how am I wrong?" Aro asked, ignoring the pain. I smiled, and let the pain go. They couldn't feel it anymore.

"We will make a deal with you Aro," Alice said. He turned toward her." You let us go, and no one gets hurt."

"How do you think you will manage that?" He asked."You are greatly outnumbered. There is no way you can take us."

" I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." Anthony said. The guard sunk into a crouch, becoming aware of our every move. They weren't gonna take any chances. Now was the important part.

I focused on Alec. He had to go first so he couldn't use his power. I hit him full on with my power, sending him into that dream like state. I was using that one so they wouldn't know of my other power. He fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone in the Volturi turned to stare.

"Isabella, you could not lie to me.I know of your friend's ability." Aro said. I smiled.

"I wasn't lying." Jane, Felix, and Demetri fell next, all at the same time. I smiled bigger.

"If it's not him, then who is it?" Aro asked.. Hedi and Chelsea fell next.

"You know I won't tell you."

"It's not your male friend, so it's either you or Alice. It can't be the newborn, she wasn't ther the first day. Alice is a future seer, so it must be you. But, " he paused, sounding confused," your a shield. " My smile grew. The rest of them fell. Now it was only me, Alice, Anthony, Julie, and Aro.

"Your right. I am a shield. I am also the one doing this." I could feel myself growing weak. I hadn't hunted in a week. Soon, I would be too weak. The others had to get out of here.

"Multi-talented." Aro said under his breathe. Then, he spoke loader, to us." Is this why Jane had no effect? Why you were so weak? "

"Yep, you figured it out. Do you want a cookie for that?" I said, teasing him.

"If that was why you were so weak, then you shouldn't be able to hold out much longer." Aro said, smiling.

"Aro," I said, not smiling anymore," let the others go. If you don't, we will rip all of your guard to shreds, and burn them. You won't be able to stop us."

Aro stared at me for a moment longer. Then turned to stare at each of the others.

"Do not doubt us. We will do it if we are not set free." Alice said. Aro sighed.

"Fine. I do not wish my guards to die. You may go." He did not look pleased.

Alice made her way over to me, Anthony, and Julie following her. She gave me a sad look, and pulled me into a hug.

"Please, don't do this to us." She whispered in my ear.

"It;s the only way for you to get away safely." I replied. She gave me a squeeze before letting go. Anthony was next.

"I'll miss you little sis." He said. I knew that if he could, he would be crying. He let go, and went to stand with Alice.

"I barely know you, but yet, your the closet I've been to anyone in a long time." Julie said, pulling me to her.

"You have to trust the others. You'll love our family." I said. She let me go, and went to the others. The moved toward the door. They turned to look back at me. I gave them a sad smile, my focus slipping.

"Tell the others I love them. Especially Edward." I said. Alice nodded. Then, they turned and left.

It didn't pain me that they left so quickly. I knew they had to get out of here before the guard was set free. If they didn't leave quick enough, they would never be able to leave. What pained me the most was that I would probably never see my family again. When I made the plan, and they finally agreed, they knew that I would probably never be able to leave. The Volturi may kill me. I threatened to kill them, and set some of their prisoners free. They knew my chancing of escaping were slim .

Aro looked surprised. He didn't see that coming. He had thought I would leave with them. But as soon as I got out of Volterra, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold anymore. The guards would be set free, and we would be hunted down. I had to stay behind. For my family.

"Your not leaving with them?" Aro asked.

"No. You would hunt us down as soon as your guards were free." I said.

"You don't know that."

"But you may have."

"That is true." He admitted. My control over my power was slipping. I worked to hold it up. I couldn't slip now. I had to hold on a little longer.

"Will you let my guards free?" Aro asked.

"When I find myself unable to hold them any longer, I will." I said. Aro nodded, appearing to get lost in his own thoughts.

Two minutes passed. I was fighting to hold it up. I knew that they would be close to out of the city. I figured it would be safe to let the guards go now. Slowly, I let them go, one by one. Cauis and Marcus were last. They stayed on the floor a couple seconds before becoming aware and standing up. Most of them looked confused as to what happened. Some were looking around.

"Felix, please take Isabella back to her cell." Aro said in a calm voice.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Felix asked.

"I will explain once she is in her cell." Aro said. Felix walked over to me. I felt weak, unsure if i could take a step. Aro noticed this. "You may have to help her." He said.

Felix helped me back to my cell. I managed to walk, with him supporting some of my weight. Once in my cell, I sunk to the floor. I was all alone now.

------------------------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------------------------

We had no clue where the family was. It had been about three months since we were taken hostage. From the first vision I had since we left the family, I knew they weren't at the old house. They had to move so no one would be suspicious of where we were. We had no clue where to look for them at. I hadn't had any visions yet.

Finally, I got one. It was about two weeks after we left Bella alone in Volterra. We all felt horrible about leaving her, but it was our only plan. We had been hunting, when it came on. I saw us, running into the edge of a town. I saw the name of the town. Now, I know where to go.

"Anthony, Julie, I know where to go..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay sorry it took so long!!!!!!! really am! i will try to update asap!!!!!!!sorry for anything left out, or doesnt make sense. I dont have any time to re-read it for errors, and i want to get it posted!**

**please, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**okay, so this will be the chapter the sneak peak is from! it will not be word for word, but the sneak peak gave you a glimpse of what will happen!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.P.O.V.**

We were running. Faster than we ever have in our vampire lives. We are running to our home. Our family.

I had seen where our family had moved to, and I told Anthony and Julie. They were excited to finally get home. But there was a downside.

Bella.

How are we gonna tell them that she's gone? That in order for us to leave, she had to be left behind. That there is a chance we may never see her again. How are we supposed to tell the family this? How are we gonna tell Edward that Bella is gone?

We came to an airport. I had gotten money out of a bank for us so we could fly back. We boarded the plane, and sat back. We would be with our families in a couple of hours. We would be with our family again in a couple hours.

---------------------------------B.P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay in my cell for many hours. I didn't dare let myself slip into the state I had before. I couldn't risk it. They could kill me when I was like that. It would be too easy. I knew that they were going to kill me eventually.

But I wasn't going down without a fight.

I would fight until the very end. I wouldn't go down easy. All the strength I had left would be used. I would harm as many as possible. There was no way it would be easy for them. I wouldn't allow that. After all the hell they have put me, and the others who _were _with me, they deserved to go though hell too. I would make sure of that.

The door opened, and Felix came in. He took in my form, laying on the ground where I was when he left me. Then, he began to _laugh_. He found it funny. While he was laughing, I swung my legs around, slamming into his. He fell to the floor. I stood up as he did. It wasn't easy, but I did it.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I'm here to take you hunting." He said. Do not try anything because Aro will know." He turned and left with me following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.P.O.V.

Finally, the plan touched down. We got off, and walked out. We kept walking until we reached the woods. Then, we were running as fast as we could. The small town they were in was on the other side of Maine. It would take us about two hours to get there.

We kept running. Never once did we stop. Not to hunt. Not to talk. Not for anything. Anthony and I were too excited to talk. We just wanted to see our loved ones again. To see our family again. Julie didn't know them, and she still didn't completely trust us. So she didn't talk.

The sign I saw in my vision came into sight. I became very exicted. My family was here, in this town. Only a couple more minutes, and then we would be with our family again. After two minutes of running, we reached a familiar scent. _Our family's scent. _Finally, we were home. I stopped, and the others copied me.

"We're here." I whispered." We're home." The others didn't say anything. I began to run again, my legs going faster than they were before. I started calling in my mind.

_Edward! Edward! _I called over and over. He would let the others know we were home.

A light could be seen at the edge of the trees. A door opening, and several pairs of feet were heard. Edward had heard us.

Our family is waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.P.O.V.

Ever since they were killed, since _my Bella_ we murdered, I had done nothing but sit in my room. I had only gone hunting once, and that was a month and a half ago. I knew I should go hunting, but I couldn't bring myself to. Nobody else even bothered me. They just left me alone, and morned on their own. Nobody was ever happy.

Jasper was usually in his room. He only left to hunt. None of us could stand to be near him. The sadness and grief coming from him was unbearable on top of our own grief. Lauren would hang around with the others, but would break out in dry-sobs if she even was reminded of Anthony. Anything could set her off. I was always locked in my room, doing nothing. It was like when I left Bella, but nobody encouraged me to do anything. And she was dead. The others grieved in their own ways, but none felt as the three of us did. Charlie came very close. Bella was his own flesh and blood. His daughter. It killed him to loose her. His pain was almost as great as mine was.

Usually, I ignored my family's thoughts. I didn't need to hear them. But something caught my attention. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

Alice.

I could hear her. She was close. And she was calling my name. I didn't even bother to check to see who the two other vampires with her were. I was certain it was Anthony, and my Bella. I jumped up from my couch, and got the others. They didn't understand why I was so excited. I wouldn't tell them. After talking to them, they followed me outside, and we stood in our yard.

Then, footsteps could be heard. One, the one in the front, was racing towards us. The second was just behind the first. The third was farther back, going slower. The figure of the first one could be seen now, standing just out of sight. The family was growing exicted around me. Their thoughts told me they knew who it was.

Then, Alice came through the trees.

She ran straight to Jasper, and into his arms. He crushed her to him, and had his head buried in her hair. Alice suddenly started to cry tearless sobs. She was so glad to be home. Jasper began rubbing circles on her back.

Anthony came through the trees then. Lauren fell to the ground, dry-sobbing. He ran over to her, and pulled her into his arms. Alice was now being hugged by the others.

The third figure still had not revealed themselves. Suddenly, they stopped, out of our sight. Then, slowly, almost unsure, they began walking forward. Finally, the vampire revealed themself.

It wasn't my Bella.

I turned to Alice. Nobody was looking at her anymore except from Jasper. They were either welcoming Anthony back, or watching the new vampire.

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked her, my voice a whisper. Her face changed from one of happiness to one of pain, and sadness.

"She didn't make it out, Edward. She sacrificed herself so we could escape. Bella is still in Volterra." She said.

No. No! This can't be! I slid to the ground, and was sitting on my knees. I covered my face with my hands. I could hear people talking, and felt someone touch me, but I didn't care.

My Bella wasn't coming home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J.P.O.V.(Julie)

I watched as the family greeted their coven members back. I felt so out of place. I didn't know anyone except for Alice, and Anthony. I couldn't trust these people. One of the vampires, one who looked to be the oldest, and had dark hair, was looking around. When he didn't see what he was looking for, his face turned to one of pain.

"No,no." I heard him mumble. He must have been looking for Bella.

"She didn't make it out, Edward. She sacrificed herself so we could escape. Bella is still in Volterra." I heard Alice say. I turned in her direction, still standing just out of the cover of the trees.

I had turned just in time to see a boy who looked to be around 18, and had copper hair, fall to the ground with a broken expression on his face. Alice, and the other two who looked to be older than teens moved over to him. The others just watched, with sad looks on their faces. They must have heard. I could tell that they all cared very much for Bella, but the bronze haired boy, and the man cared the most.

I had been too busy watching the boy to notice the footsteps. I drawn away from them by someone clearing their throat. It was the man.

"Hello. I'm Charlie." He said, extending his hand. I looked at his hand, unsure if I could trust him. When I didn't respond, he lowered. "You're a newborn." It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your eyes." He replied.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"What is your name? " This man was being very nice to me. It reminded me of Bella.

"Julie." I said, then added," I'm sorry about Bella. She was very nice to me." The welcoming smile Charlie had been wearing changed to a look of sadness.

"Thank you. She was my daughter." _Daughter?_ He had to mean that he changed her. Charlie must have noticed my look of confusion.

"She was my biological daughter. She was changed before me. When she found another vampire feeding off of me, she saved me." He said. Oh. That was sad that he had lost his daughter.

"Charlie, miss, can you please come inside with us." The older blond called. " We would like to talk about what happened, and who our new addition is." They already were considering me part of their family.

I still didn't trust them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.

When I got back from hunting, Aro wanted to talk to me. He asked me about my power, and if I wanted to join their guard. I didn't tell him anything more, and said no. I would not join them.

When I was brought back to my cell, I began to think. I was thinking about my family. Did the others find them? Are they going to come and try to get me? I hope not. Most of my thoughts were about Edward. I missed him so much. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. To kiss him. To tell him that I loved him. I needed him. I had to get back to him.

I began to think of ways I could get out of here. I spent the next couple days thinking. I would have to reveal everything about my power to the Volturi, but I have to do it. I was going to have to force my way out. More threats. But I would do it. For my family.

For Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know I switched povs alot, but it helps view the chapter better!**

**please, review!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**peoples, do i have to bribe you for more reviews??? i know it has been only a day, but i was hoping for at least 3 reviews! i guess i shouldn't complain. any reviews make me happy, unless they are telling me off. I would really like to reach 100 reviews by the end of my story. which, will be coming to a close soon.**

**i would like to dedicate this chapter to my always faithful reviewer, Moonlightdarkness724! thanks so much for your support, moonlight!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I couldn't put my plan into action right away. They may suspect something. So, I have to act miserable, and sad all the time, which is pretty easy. My mind was always either on my plan, or my family. I missed them so much. I hoped that the others had found them by now. Alice would hopefully have a vision to lead them to them. It has been a month since they left, four months since we were captured, so I really hoped they made it back. It had been so long.

My plan this time was similar to the other one in a few ways. But, I have to reveal the full extent of my powers to them this time. I would knock all of them out at once, even Aro, but giving them pain. Then, I would let Aro go. If he didn't let me leave right away, I would begin to slowly increase the pain. I would threaten to kill all of the Volturi. There was no way I would ever do that, but they didn't know that. At the most, I would rip some of them to shreds. Nobody would get killed, though. I could never do that.

While I was thinking about my plan to get out, Felix entered my room. I knew it wasn't for hunting, so Aro must have requeted to see me again. He was always wanting to talk to me. In the past four weeks since the others escaped, he was always talking to me. He wanted to know more about my power, and what I could do with it. Also, he was always asking me about joining them. My answer is always no.

"Aro wishes to speak with you." Felix said.

"Of course he does." I replied. Felix smiled. He was some what nice to me. When he would take me out hunting, we would joke around. Out of everyone here, he was nicest. I stood up, and walked with him to the throne room.

"Aro, you wanted to speak with me. What a surprise." I said with sarcasm towards the end.

"Yes, Isabella, we have some matters to discuss." Aro said. I was surprised. Usually he would chuckle at my little comments. Also, there was usually more people here. Now, he didn't laugh, and it was only him,I Felix, and Reneata.

"Yes?" I asked, unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

"I have noticed that during our last couple chats, you have been a little restless. Also, you smirk at some things I say," Oh no." Judging by how you have been acting, I am guessing that you have a plan. Or you are hiding something. Maybe both. Isabella, is there anything you would like to confess?" Aro asked. He knew I had a plan, and was hiding something.

"No," I said. I wouldn't confess easily.

"If you say so. But you should know one thing. If you even try to escape, the Cullens will be hunted down and killed. You will not stop us. And do not say you would kill us before you escaped because I know you wouldn't. If you would, your friends would have killed us, and taken you with us." He knew everything. Or almost everything it seemed. I wouldn't be able to escape. " If you are willing to cooperate with us, then maybe we can come to a compromise."

"Maybe." I said. "It depends on what you want me to do."

"Join us. Serve us for a while, and if you behave yourself, then we _might _let you go." I knew that I might not be let go even if I did.

"How long?"

"If you work with us, and are completely truthful, I would say range of one to five years. If you are not truthful, fifty. If you don't cooperate, death will be your only option." I would have to tell them whatever.

"Fine." I said. Aro's face lit up.

"I'm going to ask you to try something. It will make being truthful more easy." I knew what he wanted.

"I don't know if I can do that, but I can try." I said. I really didn't want him in my head, but if I wanted out of here, I had to do it. Or at least try.

"Good. I knew you are a smart girl. Now, please come here." I sighed, and walked up to him. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I told myself that I had to do this for my family. For Edward.

I focused on my shield. At first, I could only get it to cover others, but then I let it drop, it wasn't easy. I felt Aro's hand stiffen. He could see my thoughts. When Aro started to pull away, my shield snapped back up, and I took a couple steps away.

"I see that there is another side to your power. What you can really do. You have a very powerful gift." Aro said. He had a greedy look in his eyes. I knew he might not let me go now that he knew the full extent of what I could do. I took a couple steps away again.

"You will let me go if I cooperate,right?" I asked. "If you don't, I will fight, and not hesitat to _kill _half of your guard"

"Of curse, young Isabella." Aro said." Please, go with Felix, he will show you to your new room, and get you a robe." I turned, and followed Felix out of the room.

-----------------------------------------A.P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one month since we escaped from the Volturi. Everyone had taken the news about Bella horribly. We all knew that there was little hope left for her. Even so, we all still hoped she would find her way back to us. Everyone used to get their hopes up whenever I would have a vision. But it was never anything about Bella. Now, they didn't bother.

Everything was so different. Edward spent most of his time in his room. We had to drag him out to go hunting. I knew that when he did decided to leave his room, and join the family, he scared Julie. She wouldn't even go near him. Julie still had trust issues. The only person she was ever completely open with and trusted was Charlie. They were forming a relationship. Charlie was crushed. He had lost his daughter. Out of all of us, though, his hopes were the highest. He believed that Bella would find a way back to us. I think Julie had something to do with this though. Carlsile and Esme were always working, trying to avoid the family. The others were always quiet, never wanting to do anything fun. I didn't know if we would ever get better without Bella.

Suddenly, a vision came on.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_I was in a large room, and I knew where I was. I had seen this room before. _

_A girl was suddenly thrown onto the ground by a large figure in a hooded black cloak. The girl pulled her face up to look at someone across the room. She glared, it was filled with hatred. _

_"You promised, Aro. I did what you asked. Now let me go!" She said, her voice quiet at first, but raising to a shout._

_"You disobeyed me. You attacked your team mate. For that, you must be punished." A voice said, coming from where the girl was looking. The speaker could not be seen._

_"It is not my fault. He was foolish enough to get in my way. They should know better." The girl shot back._

_"He was a newborn." The voice said again._

_"I don't care. Let. Me. Go." The girl was quickly loosing her temper._

_"That is not what I wanted to hear. You lost your temper with someone who didn't know better. You claimed you had your temper under control. It is clear that you don't. I think you will stay and work on that." _

_"For how long?" The girl asked._

_"I don't think you will be let go." The voice said. This angered the girl greatly. She lept to her feet. The man who had threw her down crumpled to the floor in pain. A spiral of flame suddenly appeared, coming from the same place as the voice. It hit the girl, and she crumpled to the ground, burning. She screamed out , not in physically pain, but mental._

_"I love you," the girl whispered before her body was covered by the flames, and she burned to ashes._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

"Alice, Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Came Jasper's voice from next to me. I was back in reality, on the couch with Jasper, Rosalie, Lauren, and Anthony looking at me.

I crumpled into Jasper's arms, sobbing hardly. I couldn't believe it. Bella was still alive, but she wouldn't be for long. I had no clue when it would happen, but her life will end soon. She won't come home.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked again. I knew he could feel my pain. _Almost_ the whole family was in the living room now.

Upstairs, movement could be heard. A pair of feet hitting the ground, and moving. A window opening, and someone jumping out of it. Edward.

"Go get Edward. Quick!" I said. I knew he might not come stood there before going after him. About ten minutes later they came back with Edward. His eyes were filled with pain. Jasper was almost sobbing from the pain, and looked suicidal.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Well..." And I explained what happened.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**okay took me forever to write!**

**please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you weren't confused by anything in the last chapter. Alice had the vision, Edward saw it, and tried to leave. They caught him, and Alice explained what she saw, okay?**

**this is B.P.O.V.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I did not like this.

I did not want to be part of the Volturi guard.

I did not want to serve Aro.

Felix had gotten me a cloak, and shown me to my new room. It was pretty plain. It had a walk-in closet attached to it, but I didn't have anything to put in it. The room was larger than my cell was, but it wasn't huge. The only things in her were a white couch, a bookcase with some books, and a desk with a chair. The desk had a couple pencils, paper, and notebooks. Felix had told me that it was so plain because I probably wouldn't be here long, and I would be training most of the time. If I wasn't training, I would either be hunting, on a mission, or guard duty. Aro trusted me to hunt on my own because he knew that I knew that if I tried to run away, my family would be killed.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said from where I was laying on the couch. It was Felix.

"Time for your training." He said. I groaned, and he chuckled.

"Who will be training me?" I asked.

"Well, Aro, Cauis, an Marcus will be watching sometimes. Highly ranked guards will be training you. Today, I believe it is Demetri."

"Oh. And will you ever be training me?" I asked. I knew he would go easy on me if he did.

"Yes, I will. But not today. Only Aro, Marcus, and I will be watching. The others don't think it's worthy of their time."

"More like their mad at me." I said. He chuckled.

"Come on." I got up, and followed him out of the room. We walked down a couple corridors, and two flights of steps until we reached the training room. The floor and walls were made of what appeared to be the same thing as my cell, but painted a lighter gray. Aro, Marcus, and Demetri stood by the wall. When we came in, Aro, and Demetri walked over to us, and Felix went over to the wall.

"Isabella, time for you to start your training." Aro said." Demetri will be helping you today. Whatever he tells you goes." I nodded, and Aro headed back over to the wall. Demetri walked the rest of the way over to me.

"Hello Demetri." I said. He nodded.

"Today, I will pretty much just be testing your fighting skills. See what you can do. First, though, I have some questions to ask you, okay?" God, what was it with these people and questions? I nodded.

"How long ago were you changed?" He asked.

"About four years ago." I replied.

"Only four years? Your still pretty young."

"I know this."

"Have you ever fought any vampires before? Other then us, that is?" He asked.

"Yes."

"How many, and when?"

"One. It was the day I woke up." He looked surprised.

"Did you kill this vampire?" He asked. I nodded. "How?" I could tell he didn't expect that.

"My power. That was the day I first discovered it."

"Why did you fight her?" I really wanted to get off this subject.I sighed.

"When I was human, her, her mate, and another vampire came to Forks. I was still human, and knew about vampires. I was with the Cullens, and they found us. Her mate decided he wanted to kill me, and began to chase me when the Cullens took me away. Edward ended up killing him. Later, after the Cullens left, Victoria, the vampire, came back. The other vampire with her was killed by werewolves when he tried to kill me. When she dragged me from my home one day, she bit me. She ran when she smelt the pack. After I awoke, I found her feasting off my father, so I killed her." I said. They all looked shocked. The only one who knew about my past was Aro, and he still looked surprised.

"Did you and the vampire fight before you used your power?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. She pinned me, and took a piece out of my shoulder. I kicked her off of me, and that's when I discovered my power." He nodded.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" I shook my head no.

"Okay, then you have a lot to learn. Today, you will not be using your power. You will learn how to fight without using it." He said. I nodded, and he began to circle me.

----------------------------------- A.P.O.V.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family was shocked by what I had seen. We really didn't know what to make of it. It was clear that it was Bella at the Volturi. She had attacked someone she shouldn't have, lost her temper, and...and was killed. We didn't know why Bella attacked someone, why she lost her temper, or when it would happen. It could happen in a couple hours, days, weeks, months, or years even. It felt horrible not knowing when it would happen, and that there was nothing we could do to stop it. Bella would die, and we couldn't change that.

Our home was filled with gloom. One of our family members had been lost forever. Nobody wanted to except that. It pained us all just to think about her. We stopped going to school, we scared the kids too much. Carlisle and Esme were always working. Edward never left his room. None of us even bothered to drag him out hunting anymore. All of us were too afraid of him. He would leave to hunt only when he became to weak to do much. So, he hunted about once every two months. I was surprised he hadn't left yet.

We all just wanted our Bella back.

---------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since I started my training. Four months since I had been taken. I missed my family terribly. When I wasn't training or hunting, I was in my room, thinking of them.

Last week, I had worked with Demetri. He had told me I had done well for someone who had never fought before. He had pinned me in ten minutes the first time. It was hard for me to not use my power. This week, I was working with someone new. I was on my way to training, and I didn't know who it was. When I entered the room,I saw who it was. The only other person in here besides Aro, and Felix.

Jane.

Jane was my trainer this weak. She was glaring at me. I knew she didn't like the fact she couldn't use her power on me, but I could do what she does to her. I knew she wouldn't let me use my power this week. She was smaller, and faster than Demetri, so it would be a lot harder to pin her down. She had the clear advantage.

"Bella." Jane said.

"Jane." I replied.

"When you are training with me, you are not allowed to use your powers, understood?" I nodded.

"Good. When we start, try to pin me before I can pin you, just like you did with Demetri." She had gone to my last two training sessions. I had to train everyday I didn't hunt.

Jane crouched, and began circling me. The only advantage I had here was that I was faster than her. She knew this, too. I copied her, so we were both crouched, moving in a circle. Jane launched herself at me, coming straight at me. I moved to the right, and swirled around to face her. At the last moment, though, she turned, and instead of going past me, she kicked me in the side. I went flying into the wall. Before I got up, she was coming at me again. When she got close enough, I shot my foot out, kicking her away. She landed on her feet. I quickly got up, and we began to move in a circle.

"Is this the best you can do? If this was a real fight, you and your precious family would be dead by now. Don't you want to protect them?" I growled. How _dare _she mention my _family! _She laughed at me.

I knew she was right. If I really was fighting to protect the ones I loved, we would be dead by now. I had to try harder to protect them. I let my anger at her, and my love for my family power me. I _would _pin her, just to show her that I could.

Jane launched herself at me again. I dodged, and spun around. She had launched herself off the wall, and was coming at me from above. When she was close enough, I grabbed her foot, pulling her to me. I slammed her into the ground, and had hold of her arms quickly. I flipped her over so she was face down, and couldn't see me. Her foot came at me, and knocked me off her. Jane got up before I could get hold of her again. I could tell she was _pissed _this time. When she came at me this time, I was too slow. She got me, and knocked me to the ground. I slammed into the ground with Jane on top of me. I tried to kick her off, but couldn't. I knew that if I didn't do something soon, she would win. I flipped us over so I was on top. Then, with my hands around her neck, I pulled her up. I was now standing behind her. She tried to spin around and hit me, but I kept dodging. When she paused for a moment, I moved one of my hands to where it was pulling her head back, the other was bending her arm behind her back. I placed my teeth at her neck.

I won.

"Very good Isabella." Aro said. Jane growled at me, and I let her go. She turned around and glared at me. I glared back.

"I guess we know how to get you to fight back. Threaten your coven." Felix said.

"I guess so," Jane said," training's over." I smiled, and left with Felix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A year and a month have gone by since I pinned Jane. Now, I was a much better fighter. Wanting to get back home to my family pushed me harder, making me work harder. I was sent on tasks, and patrolling now. I still had to train once a week, but it was easier now. Aro always had me be his guard whenever he had guests. He told me I gave him the best protection. Jane didn't like this.

I tried to keep myself busy in my freetime so I wouldn't think of home, and get depressed. When I was working, I was usally with Felix, Hedi, or Chealse. They were my only friends here. Usaully, I wasn't very nice to others, seeing as I had a habit of loosing my temper. They actually felt bad that I was being held here. I enjoyed the time I got to hang out with them.

I was getting ready for training right now. Demetri, and I were working with a newborn. Demetri always worked with newborns because he had the best temper. He had shown up just outside of Volterra. We had no clue who had changed him. His name was Justin, he was twenty, and his power was that he could create illusions. Of course, they wouldn't work on me, but he didn't know that. I pulled on a blood red sweatsuit, and a black camisole I had gotten on a shopping trip with Hedi, and headed to the training room.

When I got there, Demetri was already there. I walked over to greet him, but before I could reach him, Aro came in with the newborn, and Felix. Justin was about 6'1, blond, and muscly. I could tell he was full of himself by the way he walked.

"Justin, this is your trainer Demetri, and Isabella, who will be training with you today." Aro said. "Demetri, Isabella, this is Justin." I nodded his way,as did Demetri. "Anything Demetri tells you, goes." Then, Aro walked over to the wall to watch. Demetri and I walked over to where Justin was.

"Okay, first I want to ask you some questions." Demetri said. Justin nodded.

"You can create illusions, correct?"

"Yep," Justin said, popping the 'p'.

"Could you please show us?" Demetri asked. Justin smiled, his eyes went unfocused, then focused again. He started smiling. He looked at Aro, Felix, then at Demetri. I looked at Demetri. His eyes were unfocused, just like Justin's had been. Obviously, he was seeing something else. Justin turned to me, and looked confused.

"Can you see my illusion?" He asked.

"No," I replied in a cold voice.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. Now let them go." I said.

"I don't think I will until you tell me why." He said.

"How about not, and you let them go before I hurt you." I said, my voice turning deadly. Justin laughed at me. That set me off. I sent him a small wave of pain, that should have hurt slightly more than breaking a bone. He gasped in pain, and the others came back from the illusion. I quickly let the pain drop. I wasn't supposed to use it on other members.

"Very impressive." Demetri said. Justin was still looking at me.

"Why can't she see my visions?" He asked. "And what was with the pain I just felt?"

"Isabella," Came Aro's voice from behind me.

"What?" I said, turning around.

"You know your not allowed to use your powers on other guard members. Don't do it again." Aro said. I nodded.

"She did that?" Justin asked.

"Yep. That's one of my powers." I said. Justin opened his mouth to say something, but Demetri cut him off.

"How far can you expand your illusions? And how long can you hold them for?" He asked.

"I can have about ten people see them at once, and can hold them until I loose my focus." Justin replied. Demetri nodded.

"Okay. For today, your not allowed to use your powers. First, I want you to watch Isabella, and I train, then I will train with you. Okay? Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a couple about _Isabella_, here." Justin said, saying my name in a flirty way. Oh god. He was trying to flirt with me.

"Yes, what are they?" Demetri asked.

"Well, what is her power? And why are her eyes that color?" He asked.

"I can answer you second question. The first, will be answered in time." Aro said. " Come over here. While they start training, I will explain to you a little about Isabella." Justin nodded, and moved over to where Aro was. Demetri turned to me.

"Today, I want to see how you will deal if the numbers are uneven. Felix will be fighting with me, against you." Demetri said. I nodded. Felix walked over. Demetri stood a couple yards in front of me, to the right, Felix the same, but to the left. They started to close in on me.

When they had gotten just close enough, Demetri launched. I dodged, and turned to face Felix. Quick footsteps could be heard from behind me, and Felix was moving toward me, not quite in front of me. I crouched down, facing Felix. Then, at the last moment, I spun around, and hit Demetri with my foot while he was coming at me. He went flying. Then, I turned around to catch Felix only a foot away. He swung at me, and I bent over, dodging the blow. I moved around him, and while I was behind him, I put my arm around his neck, and pulled him to me. Then, I moved my arm, and put my teeth at my neck. He was out.

Suddenly, a blow caught me to my back. Demetri sent me flying. Before I could get up, he grabbed me, and pinned me to the ground. I kicked him off me, but he landed on my feet. When I stood up, laughter could be heard coming from Justin.

"She drinks animal blood? I bet I could take her." Justin said. I turned my attention back to Demetri, not really worried about Justin.

I launched myself at Demetri, but he dodged. We began to circle each other. I started to close in the circle. Then, I launched myself at him. He dodged, but I used the wall for extra force, coming at him again. This time, I hit him. We both went flying into the ground, me on top of him. I pinned him putting my teeth at his neck. I had won. I got off of him, and he got up.

"Good job, Isabella. Your training is paying off." Demetri said. I heard a pair of footsteps behind me, but I just asumed it was Justin coming over to train. Suddenly, they sped up, and something rammed into me. I went sailing into the ground. I jumped up, and spun around, my anger flaring. I knew Justin had done that.

I saw him, doubled over in laughter where I had been standing. Attacking me while my back was turned was one thing, but laughing at me on top of that was another. I lost my temper, glaring at him. He suddenly fell to the floor, screaming in pain. I launched myself at him, but a pair of arms wrapped around me, stopping me. I struggled to get out of Demetri's grip, and I was about to, when another pair grabbed hold of me too. Felix. They were both struggling to restrain me. I didn't bother to use my power on them, they didn't attack me.

"Isabella!" Aro roared. "I told you not to do that! Isabella, let him go!" I did as I was told, reasling him from the pain. He stayed on the ground, looking shocked, and scared. "Demetri, keep her here until she calms down. When she is calm enough, bring her to the throne room. Felix, help Justin up, and you two come with me." Aro then turned and left the room.

Demetri didn't let go of the hold he had on me. Both of my arms were twisted behind my back, and he had a steel grip on them. After about a minute, I stopped struggling. Another minute later, I relaxed. Demetri loosened his grip, and gave me a tug signaling for me to go with him. He led me to the throne room, any others we passed stared. They knew I was very capable of loosing my temper, but it had never been bad enough that I attacked someone. They were probably wondering what I did to piss Aro off, and get myself restrained like that.

Finally, we reached the throne room. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus stood at the front. Felix, and Jane stood with them. When we were close enough to them, Demetri threw me on the ground. I looked up through my hair at them, my glare filled with hate.

"You promised, Aro. I did what you asked. Now let me go!" I said, my voice quiet at first, but rising to a shout at the end. He told me that if I behaved myself, I would only be here around a year. I behaved, so why won't he let me go? Now was the only time I truly lost my temper with someone.

"You disobeyed me. You attacked a team mate. For that, you must be punished." Aro said.

"It's not my fault. He got in my way. They should know better." I shot back.

"He was a newborn." Aro said. I could tell he was getting even more pissed.

"I don't care. I've done what you told me to. I told the truth, and behaved until now. Let. Me .Go." I said, starting to loose my temper.

"That is not what I wanted to hear. You lost your temper with someone who didn't know better. You claimed you had your temper under control. It is clear that you don't. I think you will stay and work on that." Aro said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"I don't think you will be let go." Aro said. I started to get to my feet, ready to attack, but thought better. I looked down. I knew that if I attacked, they would kill me.

"Please," I said, my voice no more than a whisper, " please, just let me go. I just want to go home and see my family. Please." I usually didn't show emotional weakness. I looked up through my hair again at Aro. He met my gaze, and his face softened. "Please, I just want to go home." I whispered again.

Aro turned to Marcus, ans Cauis. He reached out and touche their hands. He whispered a few things, but I couldn't hear them. After about two minutes, they turned back to face me.

"Isabella, you are right. I did tell you that if you were truthful, and behaved, I would let you go. It has been more than a year, so I should have let you go. But, I decided that you are too valuable to loose. How you acted today was unexceptable. But, I made a promise. You have a family to get to. You may go." Aro said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was letting me go!

"Thank you. You don;t know how much this means to me." I said, getting up. I walked up to Felix, and gave him a hug. "Bye Felix. I'll miss you. Tell Hedi and Cheasle I'll miss them." I said.

"I'll miss you too, Bella." Felix said before letting me go. I waked up to Aro.

"If it had been under different circumstances,I would have enjoyed my time here, Aro. You really are a nice guy who just didn't want to feel threatened." I said to Aro. He smiled. "I'll keep in touch." I added, truly meaning it. I might even come and visit. I did have friends here, after all.

Then, I turned and left. I had no clue where they were, but I was going ot find my family.

------------------------------A.P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been over a year since I had the vision. we were all sure that Bella was dead by now. I even stopped looking for her future. She had angered the Volturi, and had to pay for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay, people, I have somethings to say. **

**one, i know the Alice bits are short, but are just there to do slight foreshadowing. okay?**

**two, I know I am skipping around a lot. but i don't see why i should fill it in. no body is reviewing anymore to tell em if they lik it or not.**

**three, the story will be ending soon. there will no be a sequel. i had intended to stretch it out longer, but nobody is reviewing. so, im not gonna make it all detailed. there will be no more than two chapters left **_**unless**_**you guys review, and let me know you don't want to just end the story.**

**thx, please review.**

**also, while i was editing this here on the webiste, alot of funky stuff i didn't type showed up. lik for every single " i put, it came up &quiot3** **which pissed me off. so if anything funny shows up, please let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

When I left the Volturi, it had been a year and six months since I had last seen the Cullens, and my coven. Since then, they have probably moved. To where, I have no clue. I had no clue where to look for them at. I had no way to contact them. My only hope was to travel, and look for them, hoping I would eventually find them. It was my only hope.

----------------------------------------E.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I lay on my couch in my dark room, I couldn't help but think about Bella. How I wanted to hold her. To tell her I loved her. To see her. To kiss her. To simply touch her. To join her in death. I wanted so badly to join her, but I couldn't do that to the family anyways. Also, they wouldn't let me. I've thought about going to the Volturi and fighting them, trying to kill the bastards who took my Bella away from me, but Alice saw that that would result in my death.

_He's still in his room. I know he's sad about loosing Bella, but I wish he would just come out once in awhile. Maybe spending some time with the family would cheer him up. His depression is driving Jasper crazy._ Lauren's thought floated up to me. Sad, and depressed didn't describe how I felt. Nothing could describe how I felt.

I knew that me spending some time with the family wouldn't cheer me up. But Jasper didn't deserve to suffer from my depression. Nobody deserve to suffer the way I did. So, I should free him of this pain. I could do it now, while some of the others are out hunting.

There was a soft knock on my door. _Alice._ Of course she saw what I decided to do.

"Come in, Alice." I said. She opened the door, and came in.

"You don't have to leave." She said, her face fallen. I knew it hurt her for me to leave. We were very close.

"I have to Alice. Jasper doesn't deserve to suffer along with me." She knew I was right. Alice nodded, and walked over to me. She looked at my face before pulling me into a hug.

"We'll miss you." she whispered.

"I know. I'll miss you too." I said.

"Come back and visit us whenever you feel like it." I nodded. " And answer your phone when we call." She added. I knew she was referring to the last time I left, I wouldn' always answer the phone.

"I will." She pulled away, and looked me in the eyes.

"Come home soon. For good." she whispered. I didn't know how long I would stay away. I didn't know if I would ever even return for good. She knew that too.

"Tell tthe others I'll miss them." I said. She nodded. I turned, and walked over to my window. I opened it, and without a backwards glance, left.

----------------------------------------A.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there, and watched as Edward jumped from the window. It pained me to see him go. The others wouldn't be happy at me for just letting him go, but he needed to. He needed some time only, freed from our thoughts. As long as he came home, it would be okay. The sound of his car going down the driveway could be heard. I didn't know where he was going, all I knew was that he was leaving us.

I went back downstairs. Lauren, Anthony, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were all in the living room, pretending to watch television. The others had gone out hunting. Jasper looked around when I came back down. He knew something was up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked when I sat down, pulling me closer to him. The others looked around. They had been curious to what was wrong when I had a vision, and immediately got up, going to see Edward.

"Edward...he left." I said.

"What? Why?" Anthony asked. I just shook my head.

"I'll explain when the others get home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family did not take Edward's leaving well. Another family member had left us, but this was hopefully just temporary. The ones who had not been with us when he left the first time didn't really understand why he left at first, but the rest of us did. He needed to be alone. To think without all of our thoughts crowding his head. As long as he came home, and didn't do anything stupid.

------------------------------------B.P.O.V.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Already, I had found a flaw in my plan, and I hadn't even left Italy yet. I didn't have any money to get back to America with. I could sneak onto a plan, or I could swim back. The first choice sounded better. It wouldn't be hard for me to get on the plane without getting caught.

I hunted before running the rest of the way to the airport. when I got there, it was pretty crowed. All of these humans wanted to go see Italy, but none of them knew that they will become someones snack. I looked around until I found a closet where they kept their extra uniforms. I grabbed one of those, and a bag I found to put my old clothes in. I went into the bathroom, and changed in one of the stalls. I put my clothes into one of the bags, and went back out. I walked out, and one of the people asked me where I was supposed to be. I told them on a flight back to America, but I wasn't sure which one. The man showed me where to go, and where to put my bag.

I was on my way back to America, where my family is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it wasn't very long, but i didn't just want to skip over this part. the next chapter will get to the more important stuff.**

**please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**okay, so the last chapter was kinda really short. but I'm not gonna get straight to the end! you guys proved that you are reading the story, and you like it even if you don't review!**

**this chpater is dedicated to Lillianagreen for pushing me to write and post it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally, after six long hours of serving humans, and having them stare at me, we touched down in an airport in New York. I got of the plane as quickly as I could. I went into the bathroom in the airport, and changed back into my sweatsuit. It was a little cold for the humans to be walking around in only this, but it didn't phase me. I left my bag and the uniform in the bathroom.

When I got out of the airport, I decided that I would search the states on this side of the country before going to check states like Alaska, and Washington. They were most likely in the other side of the country, but they could be on the east side too. I'll spend a day or two in each state, seeing if I can catch their scent. It would take awhile, but it would work.

I spent the rest of that day, and all of the next checking for any scents in New York. The only thing I found was a fairly old scent of a nomad vampire. But nothing else. The next month was spent checking Vermont, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, and New Hampshire. I met two nomad vampires in Rhode Island, but no other vampires. No signs of my family. I was starting to doubt that they were on the east side by the time I finished with Massachusetts. I was sure that they were in Alaska, or somewhere around their. _One more state_, I would tell myself, _then, we can go elsewhere. _If they weren't in Maine, which I was sure they weren't, I would pretend to be a flight attendant again, and fly across the country. Then, I would begin my search again. If they weren't there, I would search Canada. I didn't know what I would do if I still hadn't found them by then. Maybe see if Demetri would help me find them, he was a tracker after all.

When I got to Maine, I was thinking of just getting a plane, and flying to Alaska. I was in the woods on the edge of the state when I caught a scent.

_Their scent._

-----------------------------------------A.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(a/n this is about an hour before Bella enters Maine)**

I was out hunting with Jasper when I was suddenly hit by a vision.

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`vision`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Edward's number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings, then, he answered._

_"Alice, what is it?" Edward asked._

_"I'm not sure. I just had a vision. Everyone except you was standing outside, in the backyard. We were all gathered around something. Carlisle turned to me, and told me to call you. He said 'Edward needs to get here. Now.' I'm not sure what's going on, but you need to get here." I said._

_"So, you don't know what happened?" He asked._

_"No. But it seemed important that you get here immediately. I'm not sure when it will happen. All I know is that it won't be today." I said._

_"Okay. I'll get a plane, and come up. I'll be there in a couple of hours." Edward said._

_"Okay. Bye." Then, I hung up._

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end vision`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

I had no clue what the vision meant. I hadn't even had a vision like the one I described in the story. I decided that I would call Edward when I finished hunting, and got back to the house. Anyways, I was due to call him. He had left a month ago, and none of us have talked to him since he left.

I finished hunting, and was heading back to the house with Jasper. I had old him about the vision, and he agreed that I should call Edward. Only a minute later, we were back at the house. I explained to the others what I saw, all of them agreeing that I call Edward. I had just pulled out my cell phone when I was hit with my second vision in the past hour.

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`vision`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_Everyone except Edward was in the backyard. All of us were surrounding something, but I couldn't see what. A strange exictment filled the air. Carlisle, who was in front of me, turned around to face me._

_"Alice, go call Edward. He should have been here. None of us expected it though. Edward needs to get here. Now." He aid, before turning to Esme, who was sobbing loudly. But, her sobs didn't seem to be ones of sadness, but of happiness. Everyone was happy. It started raining, but nobody seemed to care._

_I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Edward's number._

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`end vision`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

The vision I just had was slightly foggy, whoever it was about hadn't made up their mind yet.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"The vision I was telling Edward about in my other vision. All of us outside, gathered around something. You told me to call Edward. Everyone seemed so happy in it. It was strange because I had no clue what was going on. Also, it was foggy. Someone hasn't made up their mind yet." I said.

"Hmm. That's strange. I think you should call Edward and tell him about what you saw." Carlisle said. I nodded, and pulled my phone up to me. I dialed Edward's number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings before he answered.

"Alice, what is it?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. I just had a vision. Everyone except you was standing outside, in the backyard. We were all gathered around something. Carlisle turned to me, and told me to call you. He said 'Edward needs to get here. Now.' I'm not sure what's going on, but you need to get here." I said.

"So, you don't know what happened?" Edward asked.

"No, but it seemed important that you get here immediately. I'm not sure when it will happen. All I know is that it won't be today." I said.

"Okay. I'll get a plane, and come up." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said before hanging up. It was exactly as I saw. I looked around at my family who had been listening.

"That's exactly what I saw the first time." I said. Carlisle nodded. Rosalie looked uninterested, and her and Emmett left. Charlie turned back to his paper, and Lauren dragged Anthony upstairs. Jasper put his arm around me.

"So Edward's coming home? or at least a little while?" Esme asked. I nodded. She smiled. It killed her to have Edward leave. Her and Carlisle sat down on the couch with Charlie. Julie, who was sitting next to Charlie, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They had gotten along quickly, and were a couple now. Julie has helped Charlie a lot by keeping is spirits up. They were such a cute couple.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's go upstairs." I said. Japer smiled and followed me upstairs. Only a couple more hours, and Edward would be home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm pretty sure that you guys can figure out what everyone was excited about in Alice's vision. I would like to let you guys know, that in the next couple days, i will be starting a new story. it will be a little rough at first, but i promise it will get better as it goes on!**

**please, review!**


	25. Chapter 25

I ran, following the scent that I found in the woods. I had to go slow, or I would loose the scent. Often, the scent would branch off in different directions, leading to a dead end, or looping back. They had obviously come this way while hunting. A lot. Their scent was all over the place, and I couldn't tell which trail was the trail that would lead me to them.

It started to rain. Lightly at first, but it became hard, and fast. It was erasing the scents that were already faded. I cursed the rain. Now I didn't have path to follow. Still, I ran through the woods, following a scent that was quickly being washed away. When it was finally completely washed away, I was in the middle of the woods. I sniffed around, but couldn't find any other scents.

I continued running through the trees, hoping for something that would tell me which way to go. A scent. A carcass they didn't dispose of. A small piece of fabric. Anything. But I found nothing. I would just have to do this on my own, without any help.

-__________________________--E.P.O.V--_________________________________________-

My plane from Greenland landed in Maine. Once outside of the airport, and out of human sight, I took off running. A couple minutes later, I was outside my family's house. I wasn't even on the porch when the door was thrown open, and Esme came out. she ran to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Edward! I missed you so much. We all did. Don't do that again! Leaving without saying goodbye." Esme said, the end more of a mumble. I hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Esme. All of you." I said, looking up at the house to see the others. Esme let me go, and I headed up to the porch. Alice was the next to greet me, then Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Anthony, and Lauren. I hugged them all, including Charlie. Julie was standing in the doorway, looking a little nervous. She was afraid of me. It scared her how depressed I was, how I always kept to myself, how I didn't hunt, and my temper.

It started raining and we all headed inside and into the living room. once we were all seated, I spoke.

"Alice, have you seen anything more about the vision? Any clues to what might happen?" I asked.

"No," she replied," nothing. But, I think it will happen soon. I just have this strange feeling." I nodded.

"If you all don't mind, I need to go hunting. I haven't been in awhile." I said, standing up. A couple others stood up, and went their way, too.

I made my way out back, when I froze. I saw movement, and a flash of white in the trees caught my attention. Someone was watching me. I reached out with my mind, but heard no thoughts other than my family's. I decided I was just paranoid. Then, I saw the white again. I was frozen.

Who was watching me?

________________________________B.P.O.V._______________________________________

I continued through the woods when I finally caught a scent. It was all of their scents mixed. It was strong, so I knew I was close. I sniffed the air again. Out of all the scents mixed, Edward's was the faintest. His scent usually stands out to me, but I had to search to find it. It was almost like he wasn't there, or hadn't been there in awhile. I froze. What if he wasn't there? What if the others were there, but Edward wasn't? Why he wouldn't be there, I didn't know. But, if he is there, why is his scent so weak?

I ran for a little longer, following the scent, when a light could be seen ahead. a break in the trees. Finally, I home. I couple more seconds, and I would be with my family again. I could see the house now. Then, the door opened. At first, I couldn't tell who it was. When they looked my, though, I saw who it was. _Edward. _I froze. He had seen me. I could tell because he froze. Edward was looking for who ever it was he saw. He started forward again at the same time I did. He must have seen me again, because he froze, again.

I sped up. Edward was so close to me now. Soon, I would be in his arms.

________________________________E.P.O.V____________________________________-___

Whoever was in the trees sped up. I couldn't see who it was through the rain, and the shadows of the trees. Their identity was hidden from me until they reached me. I decided that I would meet them at the edge of the trees. We had no way to tell if this vampire was a danger or not. I couldn't read their mind.

_Wait, _I thought suddenly, _could it be...?_

_No,_ I told myself,_ she's dead, it can't be her._

I pushed the thoughts of this vampire being Bella from my mind. Just because I can't read their mind doesn't mean that they're Bella. Besides, she's,...she's dead.

The figure was close now. I couldn't smell them because of the rain. When the vampire was about five yards from me, I saw their face.

_No. It can't be. _

__________________________-B.P.O.V.______________________________________-______

Edward moved forward, about a yard from the tree line. His face looked as if he was thinking. I kept running. I saw his face change from one of thinking to one of pain. Whatever he was thinking about was causing him pain. When I was about five yards from him, he looked at my face. His eyes widened, and he mouthed the words no. I pushed myself to cover the short distance between us.

Finally, I reached him. I stopped just in front of him, looking at him. He still looked shocked.

"Edward," I whispered. It had been about two years since I had seen him last. My voice was filled with emotion, and if I could have, I would have been crying.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice just as quiet as mine. Their was no way his family would be able to hear us.

I nodded, and threw myself at him. He caught me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest, sobbing quietly. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his face buried in my hair. We stood like this, the rain pouring down on us.

Finally, I was back in his arms.

_______________________________E.P.O.V.________________________________________

She paused just in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Edward," my angel whispered. She sounded like she would be crying if it were possible.

"Bella?" I asked in a voice just as quiet. She nodded, and threw herself at me.

I caught her in my arms. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my chest. She was sobbing quietly. My arms were around her waist, my face was buried in her hair. She just smelled so good! I couldn't believe she was actually heer. After two long years of thinking she was dead, she back, and alive! We stood like this for a couple more moments, our arms around each other, in the pouring rain.

It all felt so right.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Finally, they're back together!!!! the next chapter will be them sharing a couple more moments alone together, and the family finding out that Bella is still alive.**

**please, review!**


	26. Chapter 26

I was perfectly happy there in Edward's arms, not talking. We were still out in the rain, our arms wrapped around each other. But somethings needed to be said. I moved my head so that it was laying against Edward's chest. He laid his head on my hair.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he said back to me. " I'm so sorry." he said a couple seconds later.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For not stopping them from taking you. For not coming to get you."

"Edward, it's not your fault. You can't always be the superhero." I said. He took one of his arms from around me and tilted my face up to meet his.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too." Then, our lips met.

It felt like heaven. It was slow, and sweet at first. Our lips moving perfectly together. My hands were around his neck. One of his hands was around my waist, the other cupping the side of my face. Then, our kiss deepened. Edward pulled my closer to him with his arm that was around my face. My arms tightened around his neck, working their way up to his hair. His other hand made its way to the back of my head. His lips became for frantic against mine, and I moaned in response. Edward's tongue swept across my lower lip, and I opened my lips. Our tongues were dancing with each other in my mouth. He pulled away from me for a minute, and smiled. Then, I pulled his head back to mine, our lips dancing together again. It all felt so right. We kept this up for a couple moments longer when a clap of thunder, and a flash of lightning brought us back to reality. I pulled away reluctantly. He put his forehead against mine.

Then, the sound of the door opening could be heard from behind us, and Edward froze.

----------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had left to go hunting about two minutes ago. Jasper had gone up to our room. Charlie, and Julie, and Anthony, and Lauren were also in their rooms. Rosalie, and Emmett were in the garage, working on the cars. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room, talking quietly. I walked through the kitchen, and into the 'dining room' to look out the back door, and watch it storm.

What I saw, though, shocked me.

It was Edward. But not only Edward. He had his arms wrapped around a girl, making out with her! I couldn't see who the girl was, but it didn't matter. Edward loved Bella, and here he is making out with someone else. She was his mate! Vampires never get over loosing their mate! He wouldn't even talk to us! I was beyond mad. I was pissed!

_Edward, what the hell are you doing!?! _I yelled at him through my thoughts. He didn't respond. He wasn't paying attention, he was tuning us all out.

When thunder clapped, and lightning flashed across the sky, they _finally_pulled apart. Edward had his head up against hers. I took this as my chance. I opened the door, loudly.

_Edward, what the hell are you doing? _I asked him in my thoughts. He froze. Good, he hear me this time.

I started walking across the lawn toward them, ignoring the fact that the storm was ruining my clothes. I could hear the others moving around in the house, trying to see what's going on. Edward spun around, the girl and her identity still safely behind him.

"I thought you were going hunting?" I asked him, acid leaking into my tone.

"Alice-" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"I don' want to hear it Edward. You loved her!" I said.

"Alice, just listen." Edward said, sounding a little impatient.

"No, Edward, I wo-" But I was cut off by a pain I felt in my head. It wasn't bad, but it got worse. Nothing extreme, it felt like completely breaking a bone to a human. I whimpered in shock..

Jasper came out when he heard my whimper. The others followed him. They were listening, and knew what was going on. The pain was quickly replaced by a slight numbing in my head. I had a feeling I knew who was doing this.

_No, she's dead, isn't she?_ I asked myself.

"No, she isn't, Alice. But I thought so too." Edward said.

"Sorry, Alice, I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have just shut up, and listened." The girl said, stepping out from around Edward.

It was Bella.

She was soaked from the rain, covered in mud, and dirt, and her hair and clothing was sticking to her, but it was her.

----------------------------------------------B.P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, Alice, I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have just shut up, and listened." I said, coming out from behind Edward. Everyone gasped, and they looked like they had seen a ghost. Nobody spoke, or said anything for a minute. Then, Charlie spoke up.

"Bel-Bells, is that really you?" He asked, stammering at first. I nodded. He rushed over, and hugged me.

"I missed you so much dad." I said.

"I missed you too, Bells." He said. Once he let me go, the others got to me. They all hugged me, and told me they missed me. Once this was over, we went inside.

"Bella, what happened? How did you get away?" Carlisle asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower. Then, when I'm finished, I'll tell you." I said.

"Come on, love. " Edward said. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, not wanting to be too far away. How I missed his nickname for me. "I'll show you where to go." He then lead me upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i just couldn't wait to type this chapter!!! there will only be about five or six chapter s left, sadly.**

**please, review! I would like to reach 100 by the end of the story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**sorry i didnt update the past couple days. i was working on the first chapter of my new story.**

**please, enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The shower felt so good. It washed away all the mud and dirt I was caked in. Even though I was really enjoying my shower, I went kinda quick. I was too eager to see my family again. Once I got out, I put on the clothes that Alice had picked out. She had kept all of my clothes, and put them in the back of Edward's closet. I didn't get to see what she picked out yet. She chose it while I washing.

When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel, and went over to the clothes she picked out. It was a pair of black , knee length leggings, and a black, lacy camisole. To put over that was a blue, v-neck sweater that came down to just below my butt. Then, there was a pair of black ankle boots, my favorite pair of shoes. I smiled at what she picked, and put it on. I left my hair down, and left the bathroom, heading downstairs.

When I reached the living room, everyone was their. Carlisle, Esme, Anthony, Lauren, Charlie, and Julie were all on the couch. I smiled when I saw my dad holding Julie's hand. I was happy he had found someone. Jasper, and Alice were in the love seat, and Emmett was siting in the chair, Rosalie on it's arm. Edward was leaning against the door frame, but walked over to me when he saw me enter.

"Hello, love." He whispered in to my ear," You look beautiful." I smiled at him. He wound his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and walked to the center of the room.

"Bella, would you mind explaining to us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"How about you start by telling us how your alive. We were sure you were dead." Anthony said. I turned to look at him.

"What? Why?" I asked. He looked at Alice.

"I had a vision, Bella. You were brought to Aro in the throne room. You were thrown on the ground in front of him. You glared up at Aro with hate. You told him that he promised, and told him to let you go. He aid that you disobeyed him, and you attacked your own team mate. That you must be punished for it." She said. I knew what she was talking about. I cut her off.

"Then, I said he was a fool who got in my way. That he should have known better. Then Aro said he was a newborn. I didn't care, and demanded to be let go. He said something about my temper, and that I would stay longer. I asked how long, and he said that he might never let me go." I stopped there. I knew what Alice had seen after that. She had seen me attacking Aro, and getting killed.

"Then, you attacked Aro. A spiral of flame engulfed your body," Alice struggled for words here. Jasper squeezed her hand." You fell to the ground screaming. It wasn't a scream of pain, though. More like loss. Then, you whispered 'I love you' before you burned to ashes." Alice finished. I could tell it pained her to talk about it, even though I am clearly alive.

"Bella, how are you alive?" Jasper asked me this time. I decided to just start from the beginning.

I told them everything. The talks with Aro, my plan, how it was ruined, what I was forced to chose, what happened during my training, everything. I even told them what I really felt toward the Volturi. I wasn't mad at them, I didn't hate them. Aro only did it out of jealously, and fear. Jealously because he wants a family like ours, he wants to be this close, and our powers. Fear because he knew that our own size rivaled his. The others were only doing what he said. I didn't blame them. Aro could be scary when he wanted to. The family didn't agree with me on this, but I didn't care.

" So,what's happened since I've been gone?" I asked. I refused to use the word 'kidnapped'.

"Well, we moved." Lauren said.

"No duh." I replied, and she started to giggle.

"Not much happened before Alice, Anthony, and Julie got here." Edward said, standing behind me. He had his arms wrapped around me, and I was leaning back into him.

"Julie, how have you been doing?" I asked her. She knew I meant about her trust issues.

"Better. Although, I still only completely trust you and Charlie." she said. She look around at the others, a sorry look on her face. They understood. The look she gave Edward when she looked at him over my should was different. There was a hint of fear there. That confused me.

"Okay. what else happened?" I asked. Lauren and Anthony looked at me with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Well, we got married." Lauren said in a small voice. I smiled at her, and Anthony.

"Congrats you guys!" I said. They smiled.

We spent the rest of the night talking, and catching up. It all felt so right, and I was happy. I had my family back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in Edward's room, on his couch. I was on his lap, his arms around me. My head was leaning against his chest, my feet on the other side of the couch. It's been a month since I returned. Charlie Julie, Lauren, Anthony and I lived in a different house, but I was always at one of our houses, not wanting to be too far away from Edward.

We enrolled in high school. Edward and Alice had only gone for two days, but the school didn't ask why they were gone. Actually, they were treated as new students. Me, Anthony, and Lauren went under the name Swan. Edward, and I were being seniors. Alice,Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were juniors. Lauren and Anthony were freshmen. Edward and I were the only ones Lauren wasn't using her power on. Julie has gotten a job as a reporter, which surprised me at first, and Charlie works at the garage, which he gets paid very well for. We intend to stay here for a while, thanks to Lauren.

"I love you." Edward said suddenly.

"I love you too." I said back. He turned me around on his lap so I was facing him, and kissed me. It was passionate, but not very long. I kissed him back.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away. He smiled. "Edward, whta are you going to do?" He smiled again.

"Don't be worried love." He said, and kissed me again. This one was longer, and sweeter. When he pulled away, I smiled at him.

He stood up, and I pouted. He grabbed my hand, and stood me up too. Then, he got down on one knee. I gasped. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket. I move my hand up to cover my mouth.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of forever. will you marry me?" He asked, popping the box open.

"Yes," I whispered. He smiled, and I dropped down to my knees so I was level with him. I held out my left hand, and he slid the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and pulled him in to kiss him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**peoples, I'm soo sad! there is only one more chapter left, and that is the wedding!!!**

**i would really love it if I could have 100 reviews by the time i post the last chapter!!! I only need 7 more!!!! please, people review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**this is the last chapter of Goodbyes are Never Easy! This is the last chapter, there will be no epilogue, no sequel. sad, i know.**

**i would love it if you guys could give me 3 more reviews in the next couple days??? i only need 3 more till 100!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I took a beep breathe, and turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped. I looked... beautiful.

My dress was snug until just below my hips, then it flared out. It had a slight silver hint at the part that flared out. It was strapless, and laced up in the back. It was stunning. My hair was pulled back in a bun, some loose curls hanging down. My veil was tucked up under my bun, and went to the middle of my back. My eyes were lined with silver eyeliner, and some black mascara. That was all the makeup I had on. I had a simple, lace choker around my neck. To finish it all off, I had Elizabeth's ring on my finger.

I smiled. In just a couple minutes, I would be walking down the aisle to Edward, the love of my life. I picked up my bouquet of red and white roses, and took one last look in the mirror. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, knowing the person could very well hear me. Everyone coming was vampie. Charlie opened the door and came in. "Hi dad."

"Oh, Bells. You look beautiful he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. Music could be heard from downstairs. My three bridesmaids should be making their way down the aisle now.

"Time for us to go." Charlie said, and I linked my arm through his.

We made our way out of my room, and to the end of the hall. We stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for the bridal march to begin. Then, it trilled through the air. Charlie squeezed my arm, and we made our way down the stairs, and into the redone living room. Everyone was standing, and looking at me. There wasn't very many people. There was the Denali clan, of course, the Amazon clan, the Irish clan, among some others. Also, to everyone but but my disliking, some of my Volturi friends were here. It was only Felix, Hedi, and Chelsae. They smiled at me when I passed them. My eyes then made their way up front. I saw my bridesmaids, Alice, Lauren, and Rosalie, looking stunning, of course. I saw the groomsmen, Jasper, Anthony, and Emmett. Then, I saw Carlisle, who would be marrying us. Last, I saw him.

Edward.

He looked stunning, he always did, in his plain black tuxedo. His eyes were golden from hunting last night. Our eyes met, and he smiled a breathe taking smile. I let a small smile cross my lips in return.

Finally, we reached him. Charlie took my hand, and placed it in Edward's. Then, he went to sit in the front row, next to Julie. Edward, and I turned, and took the last couple of steps up to Carlisle. Then, we turned to face each other, my hands in his. Carlisle read all of the traditional stuff. Finally, it was time to say our 'I do's'.

"Edward, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife..." Carlisle said. Edward listened until he had to speak.

"I do." He said, a smile on his face.

" Isabella, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband..." I listened as Carlisle recited the lines. Then, it was my turn.

"I do." I said. If I could, I would have been crying.

"I now pronounce you husband and bride." Carlisle said. " You may now kiss the bride."

Edward and I leaned in, our hands still connected between us. The kiss was sweet, but long. People clapped, and I could hear camera's clicking.

I couldn't care less, though. We are together, for the rest of our forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i know it was short, but I'm sorry!!!! i have another story, and i couldn't think of what to write!!!!! I'm really sad to see this story go!!!!!!!!!!!! i really enjoyed writing this story!**

**please, send me your one last review for this story!**


End file.
